Life Goes On
by SunshineandDaisys
Summary: Jessica is thrust into a world unlike her own as the only hope to end a centuries old war. Armed only with her newfound powers and the mysterious redhead who's promised to help her, will she ever go home to the life she always took for granted? HIATUS
1. Same Old, Same Old

**Disclaimer** My precioussss...

**A/N** And it's back! Woo-hoo:D I know, I know, it took forever, blah blah, 'YOU SUCK!', yatta, I know! There are many excuses I could make, some of them actually true, but the reason it took so long was, well, a matter of motivation. (Not just for me either, I think my beta gave birth to several cows before we got through the first chapter.) But here it is, the new and improved first chapter of 'Life Goes On'!

And by improved, I mean_ improved_ ! A once-over with Aithril, a revision/facelift from me, and a SECOND go over with my beta. Yup. And we combined the first two chapters, because they were horrendously short and without any canon characters. So now you only have to endure it once:P

Also to be noted is that I am tweaking Jess's character a bit. Okay, a lot. But it's not as noticeable now as it will be later. I'm afraid she was leaning more to the Mary Sue side than I, or anyone else, wanted. Over the course of the fic, I hope, you will see the difference's in her behavior/attitude/etc. I want her to seem like someone you can relate to, not some perfect little twit who saves the day. So no going off on me that she's 'Mary Sue-ish', because I know she kinda is. Blegh.

Oh, and one last thing, much love to everyone who's actually going to give this fic another chance and has stuck with me since it was my first go on ff net. ;) You guys are the BEST!

* * *

** Life Goes On**

**By: SunshineandDaisys**

**Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old**

* * *

Hi, my name is Jessica Matthews, but mostly people call me Jess. I live in the most boring town on the face of the planet: Fern. No, I'm not kidding (unfortunately). The school I go to has a dull name as well - Fern High. Blows your mind, right? I'm fifteen, and I have two younger twin brothers named Jake and Jack. (My parents obviously have a thing for "J" names.)

My one true friend in this world, who has a very cool name, is Stella. She's an only child, which is obvious because she gets whatever she wants. She's rich, popular, and her parents work at a multi-million dollar company in a town thirty miles from here. Sometimes she buys really expensive clothes if she's bored. She gets me stuff on occasions, too. Stella does her best to stay down to Earth. Mostly, she succeeds. Mostly.

My family, however, is not nearly as rich as Stella's. We make an average income, live in a "cozy" one-story, and have one vacation a year. And it's usually to the nearest state with a beach. That would be Washington, since we live in Montana. No Florida summers for us.

But enough facts about me. My days are both pathetic and dull. Every morning, the same old, same old...

* * *

"Jess, _wake up_! You'll be late for school!"

Jessica moaned as she turned over and opened her eyes.

_7:45 AM _

"Oh... oh _crap_!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and nearly falling over from the head rush. "I'm gonna be late!" She ran to her closet and stared blankly at the contents.

Green, green, green, black, green... she had to remember to go shopping.

Grabbing a green shirt that said "Do I look like I care?" and her favorite Levi's, she pulled them on and sped to the kitchen.

"Mom, where do babies come from?" Jake asked his mother as she sat down with him at the table. She stared at him for a second before calmly sipping her vanilla latte.

"Ask your father when he comes in."

"Okay."

Jessica rushed in. Her mother absently grabbed a Pop Tart and handed it to her as she ran past to the closet in the front hall. She took a bite as she grabbed her backpack. Holding her breakfast between her teeth, she opened the bag and dug around for her binder. She finally got it out and set down her backpack. Jessica pulled the Pop Tart out of her mouth, taking a bite while simultaneously unzipping her binder with her left hand. Getting the paper she needed and finishing her Pop Tart, she left everything on the floor and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom, sign this."

"Why?" She sat down her coffee to grab the paper.

"Because," Jessica rushed. "If you don't, I have to stay in a room writing down boring facts for hours when I could be doing exercise. And other equally stimulating things."

"So you have detention, right?" she asked, handing Jessica back the paper. "Well, it's your own fault, so I expect you to take full responsibility..."

"Augh!" Jess yelled as she ran back to the hallway. "I don't have time for this!" She put the paper back in her binder, and her binder back in her bag, all the while ignoring her mother's cool voice that said, "And whose fault is it that you don't have time?"

Life sucked.

She ran back past the kitchen and nearly collided with her dad. "Good morning, Jess," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'm in a rush, later." Jessica rushed by her father. With a sigh, he continued into the kitchen.

"Dad, where do babies come from?"

Jessica overheard her brother's question and, snickering, decided she had enough time for the essentials. She quickly brushed her short, red hair, and then her teeth. She looked at the clock.

_7:52 AM_

'Pretty good time,' she thought. 'Too bad the bus is always here early...'

She walked into the kitchen, picked up her bag, and headed to the doorway.

"Um, well, you see. Babies come from, well, they come from, a um..." Jess's dad shot her mom a dead-pan look.

"Your father is trying to say that babies are a miracle from God. They are sent here to grow up and drive their parents insane. They turn into big people, and they do the best they can to do the right things, but sometimes they mess up."

"And then they go to detention like Sissy?" asked Jack.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

* * *

Jessica walked down the sidewalk and sat on the garden bench. Not two minutes later, the bus arrived - early as usual.

"Well, well, well," said the bus driver as she opened the doors for Jessica. "It's Miss Mathews. Are you sure you're coming to school today? I heard you got expelled for telling Mrs. Pluff to shove her homework up her--"

"No," Jessica snapped, getting on. "Just detention. Sorry to disappoint."

The bus driver glared at her before shutting the doors as she began to drive down the street again. The bus driver's name was Mrs. Keel, but everyone called her "Keeler". She'd had it in for Jessica since the first day of kindergarten when Jess had told her she looked like a prune.

Jessica made her way down the aisle till she saw Stella.

Stella's parents didn't approve of her riding the bus because she was supposedly "too good for it", but Stella insisted. Stella was a very persistent girl.

"Jess!" Stella exclaimed as she scooted over for Jessica. "Didn't you wear that last week?"

"Yeah," said Jessica, sitting down. "It's one of my favorite outfits. Your point is?"

"Well," Stella sighed. "I just thought maybe you'd care more about what people thought of you for once."

Jess laughed dryly. "Yeah, right."

The girls talked about how gross the color pink and its current usage with kelly green was on the rest of the way to school. It was about a ten minute drive from Jess's side of town to the side the school was on.

The school itself was a large, two story brick building due to lack of space for a bigger lower level. It housed about 500 students. It was decent, but still, it hadn't been renovated since the sixties. Everything was orange.

Jessica exited the bus with Stella and walked out onto the school's lawn. Shortly after, the bell rang, and all the students made an effort to go towards the doors. Today was starting out like every other day; but Jess couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something would happen.

Glancing up at the sky, she shook her head and decided to catch up with Stella, who was marching up the sidewalk with her 'determined' face on.

'Whatever it is... let it be soon.'

* * *

"Good morning, class," Mr. Madison said brightly.

"Good morning, Mr. Madison," the class responded dully.

Mr. Madison sighed as he looked at his class.

"Honestly," he said. "Haven't you people ever heard of Starbuck's?"

This earned him a laugh and a few eyerolls. It was almost impossible to hate Mr. Madison. He was young, good looking, incredibly outgoing, funny, and very intelligent. If he were only about five or six years younger...

"Let's get started, shall we?"

They studied acids and bases, and a little about ions. Mr. Madison said they would be the most fun subject yet. How her favorite teacher could consider extensive study of imperceptible matter _fun_ was over Jessica's head, but hey - whatever floated his boat

The next few classes were severely boring, and were cause for symptoms of borderline homicidal outbursts from many students. It didn't help matters that the teachers were about as fascinating and lively as tree bark. It seemed like forever before the lunch bell rang.

At the ringing of the bell, the students rushed to the lunch hall, resembling a pride of starving lions trying to get to the antelope first. Pushing and shoving were common, as everyone had lunch together. Jess always hoped that, miraculously everyone would receive common sense and form a line, but it never happened. Order only came when the mass reached the cafeteria.

The large room had two walls made up entirely of glass. It gave the occupants a nice view of the gardens and let people driving down the road see how teenagers eat. Walking in was like a breath of fresh air after the mob of students in the hall.

Directly across from the only set of doors in the cafeteria was the lunch line. It took nearly thirty minutes to get through the line and get your food; longer if the cook and his wife were having a spat. That left only about twenty minutes to eat. Today was no exception.

After standing in line for twenty-three minutes, Stella and Jessica sat down at a table to eat their processed meat. Jessica had just taken a bite when Stella gasped. Jessica choked.

"What is it?" she asked after she regained herself.

"It's Chad Thomas," Stella said dreamily, eyeing the hunk in question.

Jessica let out a loud exasperated sigh. "You're telling me I almost choked to death because of Chad Thomas? Pfft!"

Stella was still looking into space and hadn't noticed her friend's disgusted expression. Jessica waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Earth to Stella. Is there anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Stella asked, tearing her gaze away to look at Jess.

"Oh, never mind."

"It's Chad, Jess. Chad!" It was Stella's turn to be exasperated. "The guy who likes you. The guy every girl wants! For God's sakes, Jess, Chad Thomas!"

"You can have him," Jessica said dryly with a frown. "I don't want some James Dean wannabe who thinks people should do whatever he wants them to. He's ugly, rude, and his hair is not naturally blonde. It is _so _dyed."

"I don't care," said Stella. "And neither should... OH MY GOSH. He's coming over here! Oh my gosh! Oh my GOD!"

Jessica snorted as her friend scrambled for her lip gloss. Anyone who liked Chad had to be an airhead, and Stella definitely fit into that category.

Stella had just stashed away the tube when Chad reached them.

"Stella," he said, nodding at her.

"Hi, Chad," she replied, trying to act indifferent, but blushing madly.

"Jessi--," Chad began.

"Go away, Chad," Jessica cut him off smoothly, taking a bite of her hamburger. It tasted suspiciously like last week's meatloaf.

"Why, Jessica," Chad smirked, sitting by her. "I believe you owe me an apology."

Jessica swallowed her food and suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out.

"I owe you nothing, Chad. Now go."

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica," he began, making himself comfortable. "When will you ever learn that you can't run forever? You know your heart longs for me! Give in. I'm everything you've ever dreamed of and more... your 'Prince Charming', if you will."

Jessica said nothing, but took another bite of her hamburger. Chad was so full of crap.

"I think," he said as he got closer to her, completely oblivious to Stella, who was currently doing her best fish impersonation. "I think that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. And with you playing hard-to-get, I can't help but be attracted. Yet I'm tired of games, beautiful. Go out with me. Please?"

Jessica's restraint had reached its limit. This was the last straw. She swallowed the food in her mouth and turned to him. "Chad," she announced loudly. "I have something to tell you."

Chad smiled, flashing his pearly whites. Jessica smiled too - a smile her family, and Stella, knew meant trouble. Since she had just spoken loudly enough to gain most of the room's attention, the air had changed from noisy and carefree to quiet and curious. Not a soul in the room didn't want to know what 'that _girl_ ' had to say to Chad Thomas.

"I know what you're going to say, Jess," Chad said.

"Oh, really now?" Jessica inquired. "You really think so."

"Yes," Chad said. "I do. And I just--"

"_SHUTUP_!" Jessica exploded, making him jump a few inches in the other direction. "I am so sick and tired of you, I think I might implode if I have to sit through any more of your pathetic attempts at asking me out. As a matter of fact..."

Jessica grabbed the nearest object to execute her wrath with: a bottle of ketchup. She pointed it at Chad.

"This is just a little taste of what will happen if you do this again."

She nonchalantly squirted a glob in his hair, and then attempted a zebra-like pattern on his shirt. He jumped up but slipped in the ketchup that was by now all over the floor. Jess took this opportunity to squirt more ketchup on him.

"I hope," she sneered, still squirting, "That you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you."

Chad looked up at her. "Why, you little--"

But then, before he could finish the sentence, Stella grabbed the mustard.

"This," Stella said, gesturing at the bottle in her hand, "is incredibly juvenile, but I won't allow you to insult my friend, no matter how cute you may be."

She then squirted mustard with fairly accurate aim, giving him a large mustache and only shooting mustard up his nose twice.

"You know what," Jess said to Stella after the lunchroom had erupted into a fit of laughter. "I think there's only one thing that would make this moment better."

Stella smirked, knowingly.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

"You know how incredibly juvenile that was, girls?" asked Principal Trenton twenty minutes later as he looked at two very messy fifteen year olds. Jess was a sticky mess of orange soda and Worcestershire sauce. Stella was still half-heartedly attempting to soak up some mustard on her new American Eagle shirt.

"Yes, Principal Trenton." Stella and Jessica said in unison.

"Then why?"

"We have no good excuse, Principal Trenton," they said together again.

The principal sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this, girls, but you have to go to detention. And Miss Mathews, that will be double detention for you. I believe you already had to go today for telling Mrs. Pluff where she could put her homework?"

"Yes, Principal Trenton," Jessica said in a rather strained voice.

"Well, off with you now. You're making puddles in my nice chairs."

The girls got up and quietly left the principal's office, looking very sorry for their actions. But as soon as they were out of hearing range, they started laughing.

"Did you see his face!" asked Stella, laughing.

"Yes," Jessica replied, laughing equally as hard. "I don't care about detention. That was more than worth it."

The two girls went laughing down the halls, leaving a trail of sauce as they went. But as soon as they got to the detention door, they stopped. It was time to face their punishment.

"Well," Stella sighed with a small smile still on her lips. "Here goes."

* * *

**End A/N **So! Like it? Love it? Hate it with a hate that transcends all hate? Tell me! I like reviews. ;) 


	2. Mr Mysterious

**Disclaimer** Kurama is not mine. (pouts)

**A/N** So here's the second chapter! Again, I've squished two chapters together for length. I have a feeling this will happen... a lot. :P Hope that's not a problem with anyone. You get more of the story this way, you know.

In this chapter our boy Kurama shows up! Woo-hoo! ;) But before I let you get to that, a word from my beta: "–dies- I AM GOING TO HANG MYSELF BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. XX"

Right. Enjoy!

* * *

_Life Goes On_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

_Chapter 2: Mr. Mysterious_

* * *

Two very dull hours later, the teenagers emerged from their punishment.

"Be quiet, Miss Dee." Stella imitated Mr. Kort - the teacher in charge of detention. "Please erase your writing a little more quietly, Miss Dee. Then I was like, I think you've got your hearing aid turned up a little too loud, MR. KORT."

Jess laughed. "I know, that guy is so annoying. And he has to be over 65, I swear."

Having missed their study hall, the two girls nearly ran to their next class, which unfortunately was Mrs. Pluff's.

Jess was pretty sure the teacher hadn't forgotten the homework incident from yesterday. But it wasn't Jessica's fault; she already had a report to do in History on the founding of America, a Math test to study for, and another report in Science on acids and bases. She also had to read a book about some stupid black horse, and _then _Mrs. Pluff told her to write an essay for her Language Arts homework? No, it was not her fault. She was stressed out and wasn't thinking - never a good thing.

They walked into the class to find Mrs. Pluff, who'd just been standing up to teach.

"Who can remember what we talked about..." She trailed off as Stella closed the door and gave them both icy glares.

"Ladies," Mrs. Pluff repremanded. "you are tardy. I won't accept it. You both get detention tomorrow, unless you can give me a good excuse as to why you're late."

The girls exchanged weary looks.

"Mr. Kort forgot that we actually leave detention," Jessica answered dryly.

"Oh, I should have known. I've come to expect nothing less of you, Miss Matthews. But what about you, Miss Dee?"

"Same," Stella replied. "We were both in detention for starting the food fight." She waved a hand at the students' messy states for emphasis.

"Very well. I suppose that means Miss Matthews will have detention for the next two days, and you will be joining her tomorrow. Now class is behind because of you two, so hurry up and take your seats. No more hold ups."

Jessica took her seat next to a nerd named Bradley, who was picking his nose as usual. Stella's seat was on the other side of the room with her fellow cheerleaders. They were staring at Jess in obvious contempt for getting peas mashed on their Gucci purses, no doubt. Jess just smiled and waved. They all sneered and turned their attention back to Mrs. Pluff, who was currently instructing the class on the many exciting ways to use pronouns, proving that cheerleaders could do anything in sync.

Mrs. Pluff's class was one of the last, followed only by Geometry and extracurricular activites. Stella had to stay for cheerleading practice, leaving Jess with the usual dilemma of riding the bus or taking the long way home.

'God, I wish I had a car,' she thought miserably.

"Do you want to sit by me on the bus?" a nasal voice asked.

Jess spun around to see Bradley shifting uncomfortably in his loafers and staring at the ground.

'Nononono...'

"Sorry, Bradley, but I think I'm going to walk."

"Oh, um, okay. Um, goodbye." You couldn't have paid him to move faster. Jess shook her head and turned to see six feet of shoulder-padded glory standing in front of her.

"He can't help it, Jess. I think most men are attracted to you."

"Chad," was all she could say.

"Look, I'm willing to forgive you for lunch if you'll just--"

"Don't you have football practice to get to?" Jess crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but--"

"Wouldn't wanna get on coach's bad side, if I were you. You've heard what happened to Alan Rickman."

"Who's Alan Rickman?"

"Exactly. Well, bye now." Sidestepping Chad, Jess sped off in the direction of downtown Fern. Once she reached the wide cobblestone circle lined with shops, she sighed. Shopping had never been her favorite thing to do, and certainly not her strongpoint, but she did need some new shirts.

Trying to stay away from anything green, Jess maneuvered through endless racks of clothing. She finally settled on a purple shirt and two green ones before making her way through the dinner crowd thronging the sidewalks.

The best thing about Fern was that you really didn't need a car. The only reason Jess rode the school bus, after all, was so that she could get there more quickly - walking would take too long.

'Unless I get up at 5:30,' she thought with amusement. 'But that's highly unlikely.'

Thinking about whether or not to tell Stella she had added to her green collection, she allowed herself to get distracted. Before she had even noticed, she'd walked straight into the crosswalk on a red light. Abruptly realizing what had happened, Jessica stood like a deer in headlights, preparing to die where even as a hand reached out to pull her back. Once she was safely on the curb, she spun around.

Standing beside her was a tall, red-headed boy with some of the most gorgeous facial features she had ever seen. His intensely green eyes were full of worry as he stared down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh," she said intelligently, just realizing she could speak. "Yeah, wow, I'm so sorry! I don't usually do stuff like that. Endangering my life for no good reason, I mean."

"That's probably a good thing." He smiled.

She smiled nervously back. Her little red light fiasco had gone unnoticed, for the most part, because it had happened so quickly.

'Damn, he just saved my life!'

"So, uh, thanks. That was really noble and brave and all that crap. You should get a medal or something."

"Yes, I'll pick that up on my way past the Brave and Noble's."

Jess grinned; she kinda liked this guy. Not many people would've stuck around to see if she were okay, or would've even saved her at all. And Stella didn't even crack corny jokes with her. It didn't hurt that he was verifiably hot either. Surely it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation...?

"So what is my the name of my rescuer?" she began casually, walking a little ways down the sidewalk.

"Suiichi," he answered, following her. "Yours?"

"Jessica," she said. "Do you mind if I ask if your name is Chinese?"

"You just did." He looked amused. "And actually, it's Japanese."

"So you live there?"

"Sometimes." He glanced to see her reaction. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"You have more than one home?"

Suiichi stuffed his hands in his pockets, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Perhaps."

"Uh- _huh_ . Okay then," Jess continued. "if you won't tell me that, will you at least tell me why you're here in Fern?"

"Well," he began slowly. "It's a long story - you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I'm here on business."

They continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Business?" Jessica pried. "How old are you anyway?"

"My," he smirked, "aren't we nosy?"

"Sorry," though she really wasn't. "Just curious. But if you'd rather not say..."

"I think we'll go with fifteen for now."

"That's how old I am." Jess said, curiosity about to kill her. "What business are you in at fifteen?"

"You wouldn't believe me," he reiterated.

"My, aren't we Mr. Mysterious."

"Yes," He shrugged with a grin. "I suppose this is only confusing you."

"Yeah, it is." She frowned. Suiichi laughed at her expression.

They'd reached the end of the sidewalk. He turned to her.

"Well, it's been nice talking, Jessica. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"You too," she said. "Sue-chee... Sorry, my stupid American tongue..."

He laughed again. "What about 'Kurama'? Could you say that?"

"Yes," Jessica said slowly as if to say 'Duh'. "Why 'Kurama'?"

"That's what my friends call me."

"Oh, well, if we're going by nicknames, then call me Jess. That's what my_ friend _calls me." She said the last part with a scowl. Kurama smiled at her.

'Whoa, steady, heart.'

"Sure, Jess. Goodbye."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd. Jessica was left standing alone as she wondered who this mysterious guy was… and why did she like him so much?

* * *

Jess came home to find a note taped to her bedroom door.

_Jessica,_

_When will you learn to come home right after school? Since you are LATE, we are probably at McDonalds right now. Eating delicious burgers. Without you. Try and be home on time tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Your Starving Family.  
_

_PS. Why did you have to go to detention?_

Since her family was out, Jess decided now would be a good time to wash her clothes. She wasn't sure what her mother would say if she found out about the food fight she had started.

'Best not to find out,' she thought staidly.

Sitting atop the washer in one of her long night shirts, Jess found herself thinking about Kurama again. What was his damage! She'd never met anyone so mysterious in her life, though she credited that to growing up in Loser Central. He was such a fascinating indiv--

_Buzzzzzz-_

Jumping a mile high, she ended up in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

After regaining herself, Jess placed her wet clothes in the dryer and decided to fix herself a sandwich. As Jess sat at the kitchen table eating her PB&J, it occured to her that this moment was just about pathetic. Here she was, eating a sandwich in her nightgown because she'd probably managed to ruin her favorite outfit, dreaming about some guy who'd saved her life from ending due to her own stupidity. Part of her thought it would've been better if he hadn't...

Putting her clean clothes back on, Jess resolved to hole up in her room and do some homework. She had remained there until her family came home chanting "WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!", which did not improve her mood in the least.

Jessica's mother had come up and handed her some french fries before interrogating her about school. She only gave her usual reply:

"You know, Mom, just the same old, same old."

Her mom had no idea who Chad was, and if Jessica had her way, she never would. Her mother would no doubt make it worse, giving her dating advice and bugging her all the time. If she wanted to go insane, she could easily manage that without her mother help.

Mrs. Matthews also didn't know why her daughter had detention. Jess had simply said that she'd mouthed off, which wasn't a lie, exactly. Her mother hadn't seemed too convinced, but she'd let it go. Jess had already decided against telling her mom about detention today, and unless she got a phone call from Principal Trenton, there was no reason for her to know.

Her mom left, and everyone had settled into the living room watching the usual Tuesday night shows.

Jessica didn't really enjoy spending time with her family, especially not while she oogled the hotties on _Gilmore Girls_, so she opted to watch it in her room.

After Rori had finished snogging her boyfriend, Jess clicked off the TV with a sigh. Life seemed more boring than ever right now, moreso even than during Mrs. Bryson's lengthy descriptions of the Himalayas this morning. But today, she smiled in recollection. Something had happened. She had met someone.

A guy.

A nice guy... a _nice_ guy.

'But what kind of fifteen-year-old is in business?' she wondered for at least the fifteenth time today. 'Or has two names!'

This was definitely something that would plague her already crowded thoughts for a while. But right now, her brain was too tired to think. Jess fell asleep trying to remember whether or not the boy had had an accent.

While Jessica was dreaming of her mystery man, her parents were talking in the living room.

"Tom," her mother said, "are the boys asleep?"

"Yes."

"What about Jess?"

"Yes."

She nodded and turned off the television.

"Tom, we need to talk. I'm worried about Jessica."

Tom sat down with a heavy sigh. "Margaret, we've discussed this. Jessica is fine. She's an average teenager."

"No," Margaret argued. "She's not _fine_! She never smiles, and she's always in trouble. I got a call from her principal today at work saying she started a food fight. And yesterday, she told a teacher to stick her homework assignment up her ass!"

Tom looked shocked at the idea of his daughter saying something like that, but then he laughed.

"It's not funny, Tom! When I asked her about it, she lied to me! Jessica never used to lie. She used to tell me everything..."

"Margaret," he began with a smile. "Have you forgotten what _you _did in highschool?"

She instantly went a shade pinker. "No, Tom, I haven't. But that's completely different, and you know it."

"Is it now?" he asked. "I knew you in highschool, dear. I believe your daughter resembles you in more ways than your hair color. Of course, she hasn't locked the Math teacher in a closet yet."

"That we know of, anyway" Margaret muttered. "But if she's anything like me, we need to watch her more closely."

"Of course, dear."

"I mean, what if she gets expelled? Or what if she does something drastic, like those kids at Columbine! Or if she..."

Tom put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Relax and forget about it for now. I'm confident our daughter has enough common sense not to do anything irrational like that. Try to get some sleep, dear."

He kissed his wife on the cheek, and with a nod, she got up and went to their room.

Tom's smile vanished as soon as he heard the bedroom door close. In its place was a deep frown as he walked without a sound to his daughter's room. Peeking inside, he saw that Jess was asleep on her bed, still in the clothes she had been wearing that morning.

No matter how many times he told his wife that Jessica was an "average teenager", he knew it was a lie. The truth was, Jess had inherited something, and she would never be anything near average. All he could do was hope and pray that she would never have to face it like he did. No daughter of his would have to go through that.

But even with those last reassuring thoughts, something in the back of his mind wouldn't agree. It was as if, deep down, he knew Jess would continue to grow further away from them; but not for the reasons her mother assumed.

Tom shut her door and padded back to the living room with the same unnerving lack of sound as before. Cameron Diaz was supposed to be on Letterman tonight - he didn't want to miss that.

* * *

**End A/N **For everyone who knows what was in this chapter originally... hush. It'll come eventually. :D 'Till then, how about a review? 


	3. Looking for a Change

**Disclaimer** We've been over this, I know we have...

**A/N** Yay for reviews! I'm so happy that some of you remember - and are still willing to read - this fic! (huggles you all) I'm trying my best to revamp these chapters, and your encouragement is very appreciated. :)

Especially when the chapters are getting so rough your beta renames the file "bad". -.-;; The need for attention is one of the reasons this chapter is late. The others would be that my beta had a very important essay to finish, I got sick for a while, and that I bought Painter Shop Pro 9. So many buttons to play with! ;P

Thanks for being patient, guys, and now you shall wait no longer...

* * *

**_Life Goes On_**

**_By: SunshineandDaisys_**

**_Chapter 3: Looking for a Change_**

* * *

Jessica woke up the next morning at the usual time and went through her everyday routine. Yet when she grabbed the Pop Tart from her mom, she could have sworn she'd gotten a glare in return. But once again, she was in too much of a rush to send more than a questioning glance her way.

Wearing her new purple shirt with some black pants, Jess sat on the bench and waited for the bus. Her thoughts instantly turned to their new favorite topic: Kurama.

She'd been trying to remember everything he had said, but it was difficult. Their conversation had consisted a lot of 'you wouldn't believe me'. But from whatever else she recalled, he was supposedly from Tokyo, had two names, was here on business, and was fifteen. Maybe she was just over-thinking the whole thing, but he had such a familiar air about him...

Jess was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the bus pull up… until it honked at her, anyway.

_HOOOOOONK!_

Jessica started and found herself face-first in the lawn. She groaned and got up, brushing her clothes off and ignoring her parents' laughter from the kitchen window. Walking to the bus, she saw that the "Keeler" had pulled her wrinkled face into a wide, appalling smirk.

"Ah, Miss Matthews, the grass sure is green today, isn't it?"

The kids in the front snickered and passed on the conversation to the back of the bus. Jess smiled as the doors shut behind her.

"Yes," she said. "Nearly as green as your teeth."

And with that being said, the red-head strolled down the aisle 'till she found Stella; a smirk nearly as wide as Ms. Keel's had been on her face.

"I can't believe you did that," Stella snorted. "Again."

Jess laughed, and they struck up a conversation on the last _Gilmore Girls_ episode where Logan had been especially witty.

"Oh my God, he's so hot, Jess! If I were Rori, I wouldn't have even thought twice about Dean again, I mean--"

"Ackt!"

Stella stopped mid hottie-comparison. "What is it?"

"Hey, Stella," Jess began. "You remember how I told you that all guys were jerks unless they were dads, and even sometimes then they were jerks?"

"Yes," Stella said slowly. "Why?"

"Well..." Jess grinned. "I met one yesterday who wasn't."

If they'd had a little more stretching space, Stella probably would've broken out into a touchdown cheer.

"Oh my gosh!" Stella exclaimed giddily. "Oh my gosh, Jess, what's his name? How old is he! What color are his eyes, are they gorgeous? And where the hell did you meet him!"

"His real name is Japanese, but since I had such a hard time pronouncing it, he said to call him Kurama. He said that his real age is hard to believe, so just consider him 15. That's weird, right?"

Stella nodded.

"Anyway, his eyes are such an incredible green! I don't think I've ever seen eyes greener, honestly. They're not emerald, and they're not grass, they're just..."

"Green?" Stella looked amused.

"Yes, but... it's something you'd have to see, I guess."

"I'm sure. So where'd you meet Mr. Gorgeous Eyes?"

"I met him yesterday in town after he, uh, after he saved me from getting hit by a speeding car."

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah, see, I was kind of lost in thought - about you, actually - and I just kind of... wandered in the crosswalk, I guess." Jess smiled sheepishly.

"Good God, Jess!" Stella shook her head. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"That makes two of us," Jess sighed.

"So," Stella recapped as they left the bus. "You're telling me that this guy, Kurama, is not a jerk, is really nice, good looking, but also very secretive?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, it sounds like something right out of a romance novel... or something made up. But I know you don't lie, so all I can say is: Finally!"

Jess glared at her friend. "And what do you mean by that!"

"Oh nothing, really, I was just getting concerned about your sexuality--"

"STELLA!"

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Madison greeted his tired pupils.

"Good morning, Mr. Madison." they droned in a slight improvement from the day before.

"Try an Expresso next time - they have more caffeine."

Today's Science lesson was about ions; it turned out to be 'fun' after all. Microscopes were involved.

The other classes went by quicker than usual, and Jess found herself blushing when Mrs. Yimika told her that her report on the American Revolution was the best in her class. But, as always, when you do good work in school, your reward is, well, more work. She found herself being asked to do a report on the famous battle of Saratoga before the lunch bell rang.

Jessica and Stella entered the lunch room to a round of applause for yesterday's events. Jess took a bow, and Stella blew kisses, both happy that some people could appreciate art and degradation.

Shortly after, the girls sat eating their stew, which had a surprising amount of hamburger meat in it. When they were about halfway through, a voice that Jess really, really didn't want to hear began speaking progressively closer to her.

"Jessica, my sweet," Chad started as he reached their table. "I'm willing to forgive you for yesterday's little incident on one condition - you go out with me."

Jessica was contemplating stabbing him to death with her spoon when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, now," he said quickly, "don't cause a scene."

"If you don't get away from me right now," Jessica growled. "You won't get a scene, you'll get a Broadway musical."

_'Thank-you, Lorelai Gilmore.'_

They glared at each other, the whole room hanging on tenterhooks, before Chad snorted lightly and began to saunter off.

Then he _had_ to turn around.

"You know what," he snarled more than audibly. "I didn't really notice before how closely you resemble the Wicked Witch of the West."

Jess's eye twitched in irritation that went beyond words. Chad Thomas would deeply regret that last comment... _deeply_.

* * *

"You realize that throwing a bowl of scalding hot soup at a person is a dangerous thing, Miss Mathews?"

"Yes, Principal Trenton."

"And that kicking someone is strictly against school policy?"

"Yes, Principal Trenton."

"And that if you ever use that language in my school again, you will be removed from the room and expelled immediately?"

"Yes, Principal Trenton."

The principal sighed in exasperation. "Fine, go to detention, and you will go there after lunch for the remainder of this week and all of next week. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Principal Trenton."

"Off with you now."

Jessica stood and walked out of the office. She really had to learn to control her temper. She'd been in that stupid office every day this week! And this time, she had a black eye to show for it.

Guys weren't supposed to hit girls.

But Jess assumed that when the girl you like has just drenched you in soup (it so was not "scalding hot"!), kicked you several times as you try to get up, and she's screaming obscenities during the whole process, anyone would take a swing. And Chad was getting his own punishment, too. He had detention for five weeks for hitting a girl and was being sent home right now for his parents to decide further punishment.

Stella had ranted to the teachers that Chad should be expelled, but she had been kindly reminded that he had been blinded temporarily with the soup, and that if he were expelled, it was only fair Jessica would be, too. Even Stella couldn't fight with reason.

Jess blew out her cheeks in a long sigh as she made her way to see Mr. Kort again.

In school these days, the principal is the judge, and the teachers are the lawyers. The fact is that they could defend you, but they usually don't. Now that she was thinking about it, all the other students could be witnesses, and if you were charged as guilty, detention was the jail. It was kind of like a cell anyway.

Jess noted that she would not look good in black and white stripes, according to her mental image.

"Miss Matthews!" exclaimed Mr. Kort. "What did you do this time?"

"A variety of things, Mr. Kort."

"Care to give an old man some excitement in his life? Tell me what happened, or I'll have to drag it out of the teachers - and they never give details."

Jess sighed and told her "exciting" version of the story. Mr. Kort laughed and handed her three sheets of notebook paper when she was done. It figured.

* * *

Some time later, Jess joined Mrs. Pluff's class. Mrs. Pluff was "okay" with Jess's detention since Stella had told her where she was before class started. Therefore, she couldn't possibly be interrupting, since she was expected late. Stella may have been an airhead, but she had her moments.

After reviewing proper nouns and being drilled repetitively on them, Stella went to cheerleading practice and Jessica headed home. She had no desire to go back to town and shop. Besides, her mom had told her to be home on time today.

Part of her still wanted to see if Kurama was there, however. He probably wouldn't be, but still...

Jess fought the feeling all the way to the road right before her house.

'He won't be there,' she kept thinking to herself. 'He won't be there. HE WON'T BE THERE!'

She screamed out loud in frustration, restraining herself from clawing at her hair. This was beginning to border on psychotic stalking. Jess sat on the curb and watched the ants crawl by.

'If this guy were here right now,' she thought bitterly, 'I'd give him a piece of my mind. But why! How he could possibly have known I'd torment myself for 24 hours straight after all he did was say hello and put up with a game of twenty questions? If anything, he should be the one yelling at me. I was as annoying as hell yesterday.'

Jess closed her eyes and glared half-heartedly at the pavement before her.

'This is too much for my brain. Why am I like this? I never go nuts over guys. _Never_ . But it's like we're the same somehow. All physical similarities aside, there's something else about him. It's like we were meant to meet... why else would he be here? Of course, he could be gone by now. Where could he do business in this town anyway? Unless he's doing illegal stuff...'

She let her thoughts drift. It was then that Jess realized that she couldn't go home. She would not - _could not_ _-_ subject herself to anymore mental torment. It was time to find this guy, and he had some questions to answer.

Deciding it was only logical, Jess went to the place where she had first met Kurama: the shopping circle. Once she reached the familiar area, however, she instantly cursed her timing.

"Jessica," Chad Thomas sneered, walking by casually. "Come with me."

Roughly grabbing her arm, he began to lead her quickly down the sidewalk.

"Chad," Jess groaned, trying to wrench herself out of his grip. "Let me go. I do not wish to speak with you, at all. So please, let go or I'll scream."

But he seemed to be ignoring her and instead pulled her into an alley that seemed to lead into a labyrinth of them. Jess was too busy wondering how the _hell_ nobody on the street noticed her being led away so forcefully to remember what turns they took.

Chad came to an abrupt halt, having gone deep enough into the shadows to satisfy himself, before he shoved her against a wall.

"Ow," she grunted, annoyed. "That hurts. For our first date, you sure aren't using any manners. The location is less than romantic, too. Where are we anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," he spat.

"Well, can you tell me why we're here?" she asked, finally realizing the situation.

He simply gave her a patronizing smirk.

"For crying out loud, Chad!" she screeched. "You just dragged me through a maze of alleys, which we're probably lost in, I might add, for no reason? Are you insane!"

Chad leaned close to her ear. "Insane over your body, maybe." he hissed before pressing his mouth to her earlobe.

Jessica gasped and reflexively lashed out with her nails, successfully digging into his cheek.

"Shit!" he cursed, pulling away.

This bought her enough time to turn tail and run for the street, or wherever these alleys would take her. She hadn't gotten more than a few feet when she heard a growl.

A very low growl.

Like something you don't want to turn and see after watching Cujo... kind of growl. But figuring that if she going to die, she might as well know what was about to eat her alive.

What she saw was both terrifying and hilarious.

Chad Thomas was being pinned to the ground, arms flailing, by a large, red fox. In one of his flailing hands, Jess saw he held a rather big knife. She inhaled sharply, wondering just how close he had been to stabbing her before the fox had come along...

Wait._ The fox_.

"Get off, you damn animal!" Chad yelled as he struggled to get free, failing miserably. "I said, _get off _!"

The fox only swiped the knife away from Chad's hand with one of his many tails. Jess could only watch in amazement as it flicked the knife to Chad's throat. As if that weren't incredible enough, the fox then opened its mouth and... spoke. I mean, mouth moved, sound came out, English language, spoke.

"So," it said with a voice that was both furious and quiet. "You think I'll let you kill her? Not a chance. Your weak human mind has no way of understanding how vitally important she is to me and the rest of the world. In fact, your very life depends upon her safety.

"Instead of killing her, here's what you're going to do. You'll get up, walk out of here, and then you're going to go home and tell your mother that you're an insane pyschopath. When she takes you to the doctors, you'll tell them all your problems and take your new medication regularly. You will also pick up gardening as a hobby and become very passionate about it. Understand?"

"Yes," Chad said, trance-like.

"Oh," added the fox. "One more thing - this conversation never happened."

"Yes," Chad nodded slowly.

The fox released him and handed Chad his knife as he stood. He then walked quietly past Jessica without even noticing she was there, leaving her alone with the fox in an eerie silence. Deciding that she didn't want to be put under mind-control like Chad, she began to creep away in the direction her stalker had gone. But the fox would have none of this:

"And just where do you think you're going, Jessica?"

Jess paused and whirled around, watching in shock as the fox padded slowly towards her.

"I," she said shakily, "I uh, am uh, just um, leaving."

The fox's mouth turned up in a grin that showed off his glittering fangs.

"Do I scare you this way, Jess?"

"Yes!" She took a step backwards. "You-you... what do you mean, _this way_!"

She was losing her mind. Yes, that was it. She was going nuts. Looney. Insane. There was no way this could be happening. It almost made her ill to even think it was true.

"No matter," said the fox. "I think you liked me better the other way."

Jess was really confused now, wondering if maybe she should take medication with Chad. Then, as if to confuse her further, the fox vanished in a flash of light. In his place stood the very person she thought she had wanted to find.

But now, she wasn't so sure she was glad to see Kurama.

* * *

**End A/N** Mwahaha. :3 


	4. Care to Explain!

**Disclaimer** No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. But I do fancy pretending every once in a while, and that's why we have this fanfic. 

**A/N** What, no one was mad about the cliffie? Like, at all? O.o (was expecting multiple 'evil!' reviews like before) Ah well. One can't be so desperate for reviews as to be over not getting a flame... can she? (coughs)

Okay, so Aithril and I did something different with this chapter. I hacked at it first, then she did some chiseling, and then I we went over it with sander. So if this chapter sucks, it's mostly my fault (aside from the fact I wrote it in the first place, and all). But it is an update, so I've appeased the gods and can now go rest... or start on the next chapter. Curses.

Just to be clear, this story takes place sometime after the Dark Tournament, but before the whole Sensui bit, mmkay? Now there's lots of Kurama in here, so hop to it!

* * *

_Life Goes On  
_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

_Chapter 4: Care to Explain!_

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Jessica choked, hardly believing what she was seeing. 

Kurama smiled weakly. "Well, you see, it's a really lon--"

"No! I'm not playing this game again. You're going to tell me why you're here, why you're in the habit of saving my life, and you're going to tell me now."

The former fox simply shoved his hands in his pockets and returned her glare with a look of annoyance.

"I don't think you're ready to know, Jessica."

"I beg to differ."

"Really, you don't unders--"

"Now, fox boy!"

Kurama's eyes flashed in what could've been anger or amusement. "If you insist."

Jess relaxed slightly and leaned against one of the brick walls. Kurama seemed content to stay where he was, and part of her was disappointed. A very small part. No matter how well the shadows played up his looks, he was still some kind of transforming freak with knife-wielding capabilities.

"As much as I think this could be better explained elsewhere, I see you won't be satisfied unless I tell you now."

"Damn straight." she muttered.

"You say that now... are you sure you won't change your mind?" Jess gave him a look that suggested homicide. "Okay then." With a sigh, the boy began.

"What you saw me do - that is, turning into a fox - you can do also. It's only one of many things you have the ability to accomplish. As for what we are, Jess - we're demons."

If she hadn't just seen him pin Chad to the ground with four paws, she probably wouldn't have believed him. And even after seeing that...

"I... this is bullshit."

"It's not." he said grimly. "It may seem profusely absurd, but be assured, I won't lie to you." He paused, preparing for a long story.

"Before your mother even knew she was expecting a daughter, the high ruler of Spirit World insisted that every precaution be executed to make sure you were kept safe and hidden from anyone who might be after you. This city you live in is protected by many kinds of shields. If anyone looking to cause you harm entered the city, Spirit World would be notified instantly. If you were to leave the city, however, it would be quite a difficult situation."

"But I go on vacation to Washington once a year."

"Your father has discussed this with Koenma, and once a year, Seattle, Washington goes under the same protection as Fern."

Jess drew in her breath sharply. "My father knows about this!"

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "he does. It's from his side of the family that you've received the demon gene, and an impressive one it is. You are a fox demon, like myself, but you're not an ordinary one by any means. Jess, you're an elemental fox demon. You can reign in any force of nature that you wish - even hearts and minds. This power of yours is the only one left in the world, and The Spirit World will be requiring that you use it in a little over two week's time."

"But I--"

He held up his hand. "Two weeks is hardly enough time to even fully realize what you are, this I know. But your father has been adamant in keeping you from the truth since the day you were born. As a child, he was thought to have received the elemental gene and was put through harsh training, so as to release the demon within. Sadly, your father was not a recipient, and it was assumed that no one in your family would ever be again.

"So when I came to him nearly sixteen years ago, as your mother was rushed into the delivery room, it was no surprise that he refused to let you go through the same. I explained to him over and over that we were not mistaken this time, that you were to be the one, but even as we were allowed to see you, he stuck with his decision. He agreed, however, that in an emergency - and _only _the utmost of them - we could ask for your help."

"My help in _what_ ?" Jess snapped. "I fail to see what I could bring to the table, since I'm obviously lacking everything because my parents want my life to be miserable."

"You can kill them," he said darkly, eyes intent on her. "There are demons who are good, and there are some who are bad. It's simple, really. But then there are demons who have power enough to be considered deities and are treated as such. Demons like the Ruler of the Underworld; the leader of the Ulren."

Kurama turned his gaze away from her to stare at the ground. That was a good thing, Jess decided, because the look in his eyes had become more and more fierce with every word. He had begun to really scare her.

"Ulren are nasty creatures who live under the lock-and-key of their lord. Imprisoned eons ago, they are allowed free once every two-thousand years on a night called the Divine. The Ulren rise up from the depths of hell to reclaim the earth they once called home. But should they succeed this time, it would mean certain death for all humans on earth and the release of evil into Spirit World. It would spread like wildfire, and soon there would be nothing left of either world."

"And you expect me to stop that!" she shrieked.

"We don't expect it, Jess - we're certain. If you can't take them out, our lives will soon be coming to an end."

Jessica gaped at him. Was he mad? Was _she_ mad!

"I told you this should wait." Kurama sighed. "Once I take you to Spirit World and run some official tests, you'll have proof. But until then, you're just going to have to trust me. I'll talk some sense into your father, and hopefully we'll be on our way soon." Kurama watched as she cautiously began to walk towards him, her right pointer finger extended.

"You're not real." she said firmly. "You're just an insane, freak part of my imagination on overdrive. So phase out or get beamed up, whatever it is that you do, and leave me alone!"

Jess stopped a few inches from Kurama, close enough for him to almost taste the fear she was trying so hard to hide. He softened and took her hands in his, ignoring her protests.

"Maybe we'll try this again later," he said, his voice becoming more dream-like by the second. "Just... relax for now, okay?"

Her vision swayed dangerously to the left before she fainted into his waiting arms. With a sigh, Kurama released his grip on her mind and let her rest. This girl would prove to be more trouble than he'd planned.

* * *

Jessica awoke in her bed. She sat up slowly, trying to remind herself how exactly she'd gotten home, when a voice broke through her thoughts. Or rather, two very loud voices in the living room. 

"Why the i hell /i would you tell her all that, Youko her father's angry voice demanded to know. "She's fifteen -_fifteen_- for God's sakes!"

"We've been over this, Tom," said a voice that should've belonged to her imagination only. "We need her--"

"Not a chance in hell, Youko. She's not going back with you. _Ever_!"

Jess slid out of bed and quietly made her way down the hall, poking her head around the corner to see if anyone would started swinging soon.

"If she doesn't come," Green eyes flashed dangerously, "then she'll die in less than a month, along with the rest of the world. If I hadn't told her, then would you have!"

Tom just responded by glaring daggers and sitting on the couch. Kurama sat down on the adjacent one.

"I don't want her working alone."

"She'll be with me," Kurama said.

"What about the Spirit Detective?"

"Yusuke never sits at times like these -you've met him."

"And what of the thief, or that other one?"

"Hiei and Kuwabara? Hiei has his own reasons to be involved, and Kuwabara has some of the same. They will be of service along with countless others."

Tom lowered his head into his hands.

"I'm guessing you'll teach her?"

"All I can. Yusuke had agreed to instruct her as well."

"I'm not concerned with what kind of education she gets, Youko. I'm concerned with her life. I'm trusting you despite every ounce of sense I possess. Jessica is young in her years and not capable of holding her own in a situation like this. But that does not mean she should be a toy manipulated into doing whatever they ask of her."

"I would never let that happen," Kurama began suddenly. "Things have changed since they had you in training. And your daughter, from what I've gathered so far, is definitely capable of holding her own in situations that would have others six feet under."

"Say _what_!" Tom's head shot up.

Jess's eyes widened as she realized her imagination was about to tell her father about Chad.

"Don't panic, I stepped in. But a boy named Chad Thomas had some, well, plans for your daughter this afternoon. She has reflexes like you, Tom. She'll learn fast enough."

Her father looked horrified. "What kinds of plans, Youko? Was he going to--"

"You'll get a call from his parents later explaining everything. But by then, Jessica shouldn't be here..."

Kurama stopped talking and glanced at the front door. He turned penetrating eyes on Tom.

"Your wife will be home soon."

"Oh. I will have to, uh, break this to her gently, um..."

"I'll give you a few days, Tom, but she will be coming with me as soon as everything in Spirit World is ready." Her father nodded with defeat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few thing to tell her before I leave."

"Right." Tom said, standing slowly and walking to the kitchen. He needed something strong for this.

Kurama watched him go before turning to raise an eyebrow at the corner.

"You know," he said as he found her on the other side of the wall. "spying isn't nice."

"Well," Jess crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I wouldn't have come out here if you hadn't been yelling obscenities at my father." She glanced at him. " _Youko._"

Kurama's lips twitched. "You can ask all the prying questions you want tomorrow. Until then, I'd be nice and get home on time like a good little girl."

Jess scoffed. "So you'll see me tomorrow? Why not stick around?"

"Your mother doesn't really like me. She overheard one too many things about you being 'special', and she had me kicked out of the delivery room; she forbade me to ever come near you or herself again."

"Well," Jessica drawled. "That seems to be going well."

"Some things have to be done," Kurama took a step backwards. "We'll continue this tomorrow." He flashed her a quick grin before slipping through the kitchen and out the back door.

Jess smiled down at her sock-clad toes before spinning around and laughing. Finally it was her turn to be happy, and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Stella asked the next morning on the ride to school. "You're scaring me." 

"Har-har," Jess replied with a smirk. "I guess I'm still happy about yesterday afternoon."

"Right," Stella said slowly. "What happened? Did you get rescued by the infamous red-haired prince again?"

Jessica coughed.

"Ha - you did!" Stella turned in her seat to face Jess. "So? Give me the details!"

Jess smiled evilly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That's not even remotely funny," Stella glared.

"From this end of the conversation it is."

"Oh, come on! Whatever it is that happened, I will believe you, whatever it is."

"I honestly don't think you will..."

"I will, I promise."

"You won't."

"I will."

"Won't."

"Will!"

"Won't."

"Will!"

Jess sighed. Stella was a very, very persistent girl.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if by some off chance you _do_ believe me, then you can't tell anyone. Or they'll think I'm a lunatic."

"They already do."

"Shut-up."

"Okay, I'll shush. Just get it out already!"

"Fine, fine," Jess sighed, twisting her hands in her lap. "He saved me yesterday from Chad, who was probably going to do his worst in one of the alleys in town. But this guy, Kurama, aside from saving my life all the time, he's... well, he's kind of strange. He can turn into a fox, and he says I can too. That we're demons, and I'm going to be saving the world with him very soon with my uber powers I have never gotten to develop or know about."

Stella blinked. "Okay," she said finally. "That sounds crazy. But I guess... I guess I should believe you, you are my friend and all--"

"Just forget I ever said anything." Jess sighed with exasperation. "Let's talk about something else."

* * *

The morning crawled by so slowly for Jess that even Mr. Madison failed to amuse her. The only male she wanted to see was Kurama. He had been on her mind from the moment she woke up until lunch rolled around. She was ready to scream. 

"I think I'm gonna explode." Jess complained to Stella as they sat down with their "Thursday Surprise" which was comprised of large chunks of vegetables and hamburger meat in a weird sauce. But it tasted alright.

"Well, this stuff may look and smell like vomit, but it's not _that_ bad."

"No, I'm not talking about the Kurama Surprise I..." Jess paused, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. "Dammit."

Stella gave her friend an indecipherable glance before turning her full attention to eating.

"What?" Jess slapped her fork down on her tray after a few minutes of silence.

Stella looked up, appearing not to know what was going on. "What 'what'?"

"Look," Jess said. "I know you think I'm some kind of pyscho now, so if you want to go sit with Britney and the Spears at the prep table, I'm not gonna stop you."

"No, Jess," Stella said quickly. "That's not what I meant. I just... well..."

"Uh-huh. I knew it."

Stella shoved her lunch away and turned fully to glare at Jess.

"Well," she hissed. "What do you expect me to think? When people start saying they're demons, they usually get locked up somewhere. I can't possibly believe you! All week you've been acting weird, saying you're meeting up with some insanely hot guy, and now, you get to play Wonderwoman. Please, Jess, I'm not a fool. Who ever meets guys like that? Nobody, that's who. I've put up with this strange act of yours all week, and it has to stop before you babble to someone who _will_ put you in a padded room!"

Jessica was about to slap some sense into her friend when she heard her name over the intercom.

"Jessica Matthews, please gather your things immediately. Your cousin is here for you."

"My what...?" Jessica spoke her thoughts aloud. And then it hit her.

"No _way_." She laughed, getting up quickly. "No freakin' way!"

Jess walked out the doors with Stella close behind.

"Wait up, Jess." Stella called as the stunned teen in front of her raced to her locker. "You never said anything about your cousin coming for you. I didn't know you had cousins nearby. Come to think of it, I didn't even know you had any cousins!"

"Would you shut up?" Jessica snapped, rounding on Stella. "I don't have any cousins nearby."

"Then who's here for you?" Stella asked slowly.

"Who do you think?" Jessica muttered, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and shutting the locker.

"Are you implying that I'm _psychic_ now!"

"Just shut your mouth, you'll see for yourself!"

Stella hmphed and continued to follow Jess as she all but sprinted to the Principal's Office.

Jessica hoped her instincts were right, because if it were some out of town cousin at the door, well, that would be totally weird. However, if it was who she thought it was, Stella wouldn't be so quick to scoff at her anymore.

They turned the corner, and Jess let out a dark chuckle.

'Right on the money.'

"Alright, Jess" Stella panted as she came to a stop. "Who is... Sweet Mary, mother of God."

A tall, handsome teen with wild red hair was leaning his back against the wall, having what appeared to be a good conversation with Mr. Madison. Jess's two favorite guys - not counting her father - were right there before her, and Stella couldn't fight with physical proof. Life was sweet indeed.

"There she is," Mr. Madison noticed the two girls. "Miss Dee, what're you doing here? I believe I only asked for Miss Mathews. Come on now."

The teacher led a speechless Stella away. Jess waved a curt goodbye before wheeling around to face Kurama.

"Let's go, Cousin Jessica." he said.

"Yes, Cousin John, let's go."

The two walked outside, and Jess began to laugh.

"My cousin? You posed as my cousin!"

"Well, you called me John." He faked hurt.

"I thought you might like a fourth name."

He snorted.

They continued to toss out vague insults until they reached the city park, only a few blocks from the school.

"So what's the occasion?" Jess asked, plopping herself down onto a bench.

"Your father has required a few more days to break the news to your mother, so Koenma asked if I would start your training here. Unless of course you want to be back in school..."

"No way," Jess said quickly. "I've been wanting out of that place since I set foot in it this morning."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed school."

"Well, I do, it's just that I... er..." She squished the toe of her tennie into the sidewalk. "I have a lot of questions for you."

"That was the second purpose of this. Ask away."

'Well, that was simple...'

"What's your_ real _name?"

"Youko Kurama."

"Then why did you say Suiichi when I first met you?"

"It's really one of those stories that you think you want to hear, but really, you don't." Kurama shrugged. "I don't mind telling you, though, if you really want to know."

Jess crossed her arms. "I want to know. If I don't get an answer now, it'll bug me later."

"I understand." Kurama exhaled slowly. "How old do you think I am, Jess?"

Well, that was unexpected.

"Seventeen? Eighteen? No wait, twenty?"

"Do I really look twenty?" He seemed hopeful.

"Maybe a young twenty..."

"Still not legal then." Kurama shook his head. "I may look young, but really, I'm quite a lot older than you."

"How much older?"

"Try about three-hundred years."

Her eyes grew wide. "Damn!"

Kurama laughed quietly. "Demons do not age as humans, and most are not even as human as I. I look this way because, for the better part of my full-demon years, I was a thief. I became very good at my craft and was soon the target of hunters everywhere. One hunter caught me off-guard, driving me into your world in search of a place to hide. I found shelter in a pregnant woman, becoming her child."

"That is sick, you know?"

"Well, at the time..."

Jess shook her head. "Just get on with the story, you pervert."

"She was already with child, I didn't come in like _th_ --"

"Lalala, I'm not listening to your sick turn-ons! Lalala!"

Kurama shoved her shoulder playfully so she would stop, earning him a wary, but amused look.

"In_ any case_," he started off loudly to block out her snickerings. "I was born Suiichi Minamoto and have remained so for 18 years. When I was your age, I met up with Hiei, a fire demon who wanted help stealing some valuable objects from Spirit World. He agreed to let me have one of them if I helped, so I received the Forlorn Hope, a wicked mirror willing to grant you anything in exchange for your life."

"Why would you want to do that?" Jess asked, her laughter replaced with concern.

"My human mother had become fatally ill, and the doctors predicted her death would be soon." Kurama paused. "The night I was to use the mirror, however, Yusuke Urameshi interrupted. To make this a bit shorter, neither of us died, and my mother made a full recovery. Without Yusuke's help, I probably wouldn't be sitting here with you now. I owed him, so I helped take down Hiei. Hiei was none too pleased, but he was offered a deal to stay on the good side for a while. It took some time, but the three of us, along with our friend Kuwabara, formed a team."

"The Justice League?"

"No," Kurama smirked. "We work for Koenma, who is the current ruler of Spirit World."

"Okay." Jess collected her thoughts. "So who exactly is Yusuke?"

"Ah, Yusuke is the Spirit Detective of Earth. He has proved himself able to defeat demons that Hiei and myself could not even handle, yet Yusuke is not demon. And even though he has spirit abilities through the roof, he also has an attitude that suggests he's an idiot. I think you would like him."

'Not as much as I like you,' Jess thought inwardly as she laughed.

"So that answers the questions of who I am, and who you will be working with. Is there anything else?"

Jess shifted in her seat; the old wooden benches weren't exactly comfy. "Well, I really want to know what I'll be doing. I mean, 'destroying demons from hell' is a great description and all, but there must be more to it."

"There is, but I think that question should wait. I only requested to take you out of school for a doctor's appointment, and you'll have to be back within the hour. Your father wrote you up a medical excuse from his office to turn in, so don't worry."

"But what do you plan to do for forty-five minutes, then?" Jess quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see what kind of training we could do here that would take so long."

"Do you remember what happened after we talked in the alley?"

After waking up in her bed, Jessica hadn't really put much thought into it. Until now.

"I don't... I don't remember." she said finally, puzzled.

"I was afraid that, given the circumstances and what had just happened with your stalker--"

"--you were also my stalker, you realize."

"--that you might not appreciate me taking you home. In fact, I think you were on the verge of screaming for help."

"Like I said, _stalker_."

Kurama looked at her almost sheepishly. "I wasn't following you everywhere. Only when I was asked, and only for your protection."

Jess gave him a patronizing look. "I'm sure."

"It's my job," he explained. "to do whatever Koenma asks of me, and I'm not really allowed to argue. The first time we met was only because you were almost killed." Jess laughed nervously. "The second time was for about the same reason. During that second time we met, I had to put Chad Thomas under a mind-spell, and not long after, I placed one on you as well."

"No wonder I couldn't remember." Jess growled under her breath. "Will I ever get that memory back?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, the caster of the mind-spell decides what their victi--subject will do, and what they will remember. I felt it best that you didn't remember the trip to your house, on the account it was done via Spirit World transportation. It's something most people wouldn't like to remember the first few times they endure it."

Jess looked at him apprehensively. "You wouldn't make me forget anything else but that, would you? Like parts of my life or future?"

Kurama shook his head. "There are rules for these types of control. The most important one by far is to only erase and control the mind for safety purposes. You would have to be a well advanced student to even attempt erasing chunks of time such as your life."

"But you're capable, aren't you?"

Kurama cleared his throat. "I promise I won't erase your mind. Now stop worrying, and let me get on with the lesson."

She sighed and shifted again. "Alright."

"I want to begin teaching you simple mind-drills that will help with more advanced training later. So clear your mind, and let me in."

"Say what!" Jess jumped to her feet. "I don't know how comfortable I'd be with you in my thoughts." she rambled quickly, afraid he'd find out just what she thought of him and his tight ass. "There's some personal stuff in there. Like, what I think about Brad Pitt and what I look like in the shower!"

Kurama flinched. "I would never even look at those thoughts! And if you'd clear your mind, you'll have nothing to worry about!"

"But I--"

"Jessica."

"Don't say my name like that!"

He crossed his arms and stared at her in way that screamed 'fine-I'll-just-annoy-you-like-this'. Jess glared back, getting more flustered by the moment. He could enter her mind at any moment, and what if he was in there now!

"Fine!" She finally threw her hands up in exasperation. "But this is worse than my father reading my diary or something."

"I won't pry," he reminded her. "I just want to know if you can hear me."

She blinked. "Like ESP?"

"Almost, only our thoughts will be the same, not separate."

"Meaning that you would have to take control of my mind?" Jess put together slowly.

"Well, yes. But only for a minute."

Jess hugged herself and sat down timidly on the edge of the bench, trying desperately to clear her thoughts.

"Don't try so hard. Just think of a blank page, how empty it is without words. Make your mind that page."

What could've been ten minutes or ten hours passed in her mind as it finally submitted to her wishes. Kurama watched as her eyes fell shut and she become still; the hands that gripped her arms so tightly loosened and slid into her lap. When she failed to notice, he made his move.

Jess gasped and came out of her trance. "...the hell?"

"Very good," Kurama grinned. "Much better than I expected."

"But what did I do?" She shifted in her seat from nervousness now. 'What if he did pry? He doesn't look like he found anything, but who knows how I long was out!'

"You cleared your mind, and your thoughts were pushed away. That's a feat most ordinary people are hard-pressed to achieve, and demons don't find it much easier. It's the first step in putting up mental barriers, learning mental attacks, and all kinds of things."

"Yeah, but what good is meditating if I can't do anything? It'll take me forever to get any of this down! Two weeks 'till the end of the world, and I can now apply for yoga classes. Yes, that says 'we're all saved' for sure."

Kurama laughed and stood up, stretching his tall form. "Trust me on this: you're learning quickly. There will be a time in the near future when you will be able to shut off all thought at any given moment, protecting yourself from those will pry and even taking over their minds. It's in your blood to control these things--it will happen."

Jess stood with him, gazing off at some toddlers down the hill. "I don't think I can do this."

Kurama leaned close to her ear. "I do."

She blushed furiously. 'Gods, his breath is warm...' It was then that Jess noticed the warmth was gone. She turned to see that her teacher had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Well, great." she sighed. "I guess I'll go back to..."

In her hand was a small blue paper that excused her absence.

"How did he... when did he..." Jess laughed despite herself and headed out of the park. 'You're a mystery, Kurama. But I'll figure you out eventually.'

* * *

**End A/N **Mmm, romantic chemistry. ;) 

Now guys, I'm really hoping I can reach the original goal for this fic of 100 reviews, so help me out! Just tell me I suck, and I'll be happy:P


	5. Egregious

**Disclaimer **I don't own Kurama, or any of the other YYH bishie-crew, but I'd be willing to buy them! ...how does fifty cents sound?

**A/N** I hope no one's upset about the delay, I really intended this to get out faster. But so many things have happened, some good, some extremely bad. It's been an emotional roller coaster these past few weeks, and I hope everyone understands.

On a better note, LGO is making pretty good progress, despite my delays. This is the fifth chapter, and at the end of this one, we will have 11 chapters of the original crammed into 5. XD There are 31 in the original, so I think we're doing pretty good, eh?

And I'm so happy I got more reviews! Seriously, if you're ever at a loss at what to get me for Christmas... (hinthint) So here's a few quick responses to some points brought up by you guys.

_Noyesgirl: Great story so far! I like how Kurama and Jess met up, it was diffrent from most of the stories I read, I can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon_

Thanks, I tried. :) I know it's... kind of corny, yeah. But original is good. So thanks again, good to hear what people like about the fic.

_anorethunbound: --... 1, it wasnt bad. it was pretty good. 2, it was kind of...weird 3, update soon_

1. That's nice to know, as long as it didn't have major suckage.  
2. Agreed. After looking over it, I decided I didn't love it that much, either. There's a new take on this chapter. Tell me if it's better.  
3. This doesn't really qualify as soon, but here ya' go. ;)

* * *

_Life Goes On_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

_Chapter 5: Egregious_

* * *

That night, after her shower, Jess flopped out on her bed and hummed happily to herself.

After her pseudo-doctor appointment, she had gotten back to school just in time for detention. Mr. Kort had fallen asleep ten minutes in, and the delinquents had chatted until their time was up. The latest from the detion-ee's was that Fran's mother had announced that she was having children by way of her secret lover, and her father was leaving with his secretary. Fran didn't mind, however, because she was more than happy living with her boyfriend David.

As soon as she sat down in Mrs. Pluff's room, Stella passed her a note saying how 'suicidally sorry' she was, and that Kurama was 'beyond hot'. In hopes of not getting anymore detention, Jess declined to write a note back. After class, however, she yanked Stella away from the Barbie's, and the two burst into giggles all the way down the hall.

Despite what loomed in her future, Jess found herself smiling at the thought of it. She would, after all, have her excellent teacher by her side all throughout. Not to mention she would be training in this "Spirit World" Kurama talked about so often. It was surreal, but at the same time, it was incredible reality.

Jessica turned over on her side and set her alarm - for the first time in years - to seven. A change of life should include every aspect. Even education.

* * *

Jess awoke to the sounds of 'Yeah!' on her clock radio.

"Turn it off!" she moaned into her pillow. "You don't get dreams like that every day!"

Finally, after she became sick of Usher and Co. informing the world of how they liked their women, Jess turned the radio off and got out of bed. She dug through her closet absentmindedly, trying to recall the details of her very Kurama-centered dream.

'We were in Venice, maybe.' she thought to herself. 'There was definitely a weird boat and a singing man involved...'

After selecting a black tee with the McDonald's arch on it, Jess pulled her hair up into a short ponytail and walked into the kitchen. Her mother had just turned around to yell her usual good morning when Jess sat down at the table.

"Hey, do we have any Captain Crunch?"

"Uh... yes. Yes, we do." Margaret gave her a strange look before pulling out a box of cereal and sitting it on the table. She had that odd look as well as the underlying one of shock, which she seemed content to switch between as she stared openly at her daughter. Finally, she gave them both up for her usual parental demeanor. "What's the occasion, Jessica?"

"I just felt like getting up early." She shrugged, glad that the one-sided staring contest was over.

Her mother, not satisfied with that answer, switched from gaping to interrogating.

"Things are never that simple with you. Are you planning something? Are you going to hop a bus to LA?"

Jess choked on her crunchberry. "What?"

Before her mother could repeat herself - or think up other crimes - her father walked in, bidding them all a good morning. Then he double-checked the table's occupants.

"Jessica! You're up early. Any particular reason?"

She could've scooped out his insides with a spork.

"No!" she snapped, thinking the spork idea would have to wait for later. "I just want to be on time! Is that_ illegal _now?"

"Stop talking back to your father and eat your breakfast! You'll be late if you don't stop yakking." her mother reprimanded, sending more parental-type looks her way.

Alright, now both of 'em were going to get the spork treatment.

* * *

On the way to school, Stella had complimented her hair, saying it was nice to see it up for a change. If Stella liked it, then it wasn't bad, and could be considered agreeable to the cheerleading population of her school. Jess had half a mind to pull it out.

School went as well as school could go. Lunch was uneventful for the second day in a row, seeing as Chad had been taken out of school for a nice little vacation to the funny farm. Even detention went exactly as planned. Mr. Kort graced them with his consciousness the entire time.

After classes were over for the day, Jess left Stella in the clutches of the fake nail models and headed for a stroll in the park. She'd been looking forward to playing twenty questions with Kurama again.

As she walked along the sidewalk, the trees swayed and tossed their leaves into the wind. The rejected appendages swooped and swirled through the air 'till they found their place on the ground. Or in Jess's hair, as the case currently was.

"Damn thing," she muttered, pulling it out and feeling the top of her head to realize it had successfully ruined her ponytail. With a sigh, she yanked out the elastic and wore it on her wrist, glaring at the leaf all the while. She noticed it had been turning brown in places.

"It's almost autumn," an intelligent voice commented behind her. Jess grinned. "You'll be needing a jacket soon."

"Yes, I will," she agreed, turning to face her teacher. "What about you? Do your awesome fox powers make you immune to the cold?"

Kurama gave her a wry smile. "Yes, my fur coat is a constant warmth in these hibernating months."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I would hope so."

Jess stuck out her tongue and continued her walk, Kurama falling quietly into step beside her. She liked that.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" she asked after a while, attempting to put her hair back in captivity while the wind attacked her face with it. So far it was a losing battle.

"Well, nothing, actually. I want to make sure you have the basic mind clearing down before we move on."

It was her turn to mock. "Oh, so you're here for the company, huh?"

Kurama turned those dazzling eyes of his on her. "Or maybe I was just enjoying nature?"

"Nobody just enjoys nature anymore," Jess said bitterly, finally succeeding in getting her hair back up. "It's a major pain in the ass."

The demon shrugged, moving his gaze back to the world around him. "I enjoy nature."

"I'm not saying I don't like it," she rushed, suddenly hoping she hadn't offended him. "I just think it's uncooperative at times."

As if it had heard her, the wind picked up and assaulted her bare arms with chilly air. Kurama seemed to find this amusing in his own dark sense of humor. He was wearing a long sleeved sweater. Albeit it wasn't a thick one, but it was still warm enough to let him laugh without being a hypocrite.

Jessica growled in annoyance, thinking of how thoroughly she'd enjoy 'sporking' the wind right about now. In fact, she'd do just about anything to make it stop. Just so long as she didn't have goosebumps or messy hair... anymore...

Kurama's snickering stopped as abruptly as the wind. Jess blinked and shrugged it off. The wind was highly unpredictable. Her companion wasn't so easily convinced. He turned to give her an inquiring look.

"What?" she snapped, tired of everyone staring in her direction today.

"Did y–never mind."

Jess narrowed her eyes at him. " _What_?"

Kurama chose his words more carefully this time. "I think, maybe, you're not as lost a cause as you think you are."

A pink tinge found its way onto her cheeks as she remembered his comment from the day before. "And what do you mean by that?"

He seemed to be having quite a mental war as his face scrunched in thought and a few sighs made their way past his clenched teeth. Finally, the battle was won.

"If I promise to tell you later, will you not ask again now?"

"If I promise to wear my shirt that says 'gullible' tomorrow, will you bring your pet unicorn?"

Kurama closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "You are very stubborn."

"Beats gullible." She crossed her arms, refusing to back down. The wind thing was what got him, and she wanted to know why. If this was bad, she needed to work on something. If this was good, she was going to buy a slice of cheesecake later.

"You just... controlled the wind." he faltered.

Jess blinked. "How?"

"Well," he explained slowly. "It's a matter of several things, but mostly it's focus and power. The wind weakened too abruptly for it to be normal." Kurama paused as a new thought entered his brain. It caused a grim look to form on his face. "You should come back with me tonight."

"Huhwha!" she spluttered as they came to a stop. "Seriously?"

He nodded, pocketing his hands and facing her completely.

Jess swallowed a little harder than she expected. Her stomach was doing the flamenco.

"Don't worry about anything," the vibrantly featured boy instructed. "I'll come for you tonight after I talk to everyone I need to. This is not a bad thing, Jess. Stop looking like someone slapped you."

With that, he smiled slightly and walked off. His smile had been genuine, but it only made his words more serious. Jess put her palm to her forehead and let out a deep breath. She was leaving, ready or not, for the Spirit World. _Tonight_.

* * *

Jessica was too deep in thought to notice the extra cars parked outside her house when she returned home. The only thing that registered in her mind was the fact that this might be the last few hours she'd ever spend at home. Not to mention that she'd be missing from school for a while. And Stella... wow. The last thing she'd said to her was that she'd wanted some Gushers.

She briefly wondered if this was what dying felt like.

"Jessica? Is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen as she walked in the door.

"Yeah." Jess answered, trying to get some semblance of order in her head before dinner. That idea flew out the window when she walked into the kitchen.

"How are you, Jessica?" Principal Trenton raised his glass to her before taking a sip. "More tea, Darla?"

"Yes, please." Mrs. Pluff beamed and held her cup up for a refill.

* * *

If earlier was dying, then this was Hell.

Jess popped another bite of chicken in her mouth and tried to endure the rest of the stories on Darla's cats.

"And so Tassles was running at the door, still not realizing it was made of glass - imported glass, actually. From Paris. It had the most elegantly sloped panels. Anyway! Tassles hit the glass so hard that he shattered Aunt Mia's priceless door and flew headlong out into the pool!"

The table burst into giggles, all except for Jess, who had finished her salad and half her chicken in the time it took that story to get off the runway. If only Kurama could whisk her away right now. Maybe he should invest in a _Batman_-light? Or at least a pager.

"...and in any case, the pool had to be drained and the filter replaced. Tassle's funeral was the next week."

Everyone nodded in unison, including Mr. Madison, who was the only guest Jess would've ever agreed to. Then Margaret spoke up.

"So, is everyone liking dinner?"

"Yes," Mr. Madison, or rather, Elliot said. "I'm in love with this chicken. Is it dijon?"

Her mother nodded and blushed. It seemed that it wasn't only high school girls found him attractive.

"My wife would love these potatoes." Principal John Trenton smiled and ate another.

"I had a cat named Dijon once!"

And so dinner went on. After the chronicles of Dijon the calico, a few bad jokes, and some mentioning of new office staff, the table sat in an after-meal silence. Everyone was remembering their last few bites of chocolate pie except for Jess and Darla. Jess's stomach had taken quite a liking to its dance routines and was now attempting the electric slide. Darla was swiping meringue smudges off her plate and licking it from her finger. Maybe she was part feline?

"Well, I think you all know why I've invited you over." Margaret began, clearing her throat.

Darla stopped molesting her dessert plate and folded her hands over her napkin. The men nodded, sitting back in their chairs in preparation for a conversation. Jess's heart seemed to like dancing, too, all the way down to her toes.

"Jessica and I have yet to discuss this matter, but I feel it's best that we talk while you three are present." She inhaled and exhaled slowly, as if to drag it on even longer. "My daughter's attitude has always been a little testy. But lately, with all her cafeteria tantrums and peer pressure, I feel like it's gotten worse. In fact, I have been reading up on the subject, and I think it is time to find her a private school."

...her heart leapt off her toes, flipped her the bird, and ran across the room to hide in the corner.

"I think Jessica is a fine candidate for private school," Elliot opined. "She's very intelligent. It would challenge her."

A lot of help her favorite teacher was turning out to be. Didn't all these years together mean anything to him!

"But up until recently, she has been very reserved in school," John said. "And for the most part, all her outbursts have been provoked."

Two points to the old fat guy!

"However, it does interfere with her schoolwork." Darla added, stroking her napkin lovingly.

Margaret seemed like a sponge, soaking up their every word. The staff rattled off a few more opinions, each varying from their first, but all ending with: "Whatever you think is best."

Half an hour later, the last guest walked out the door. Jess's father and brothers were at Putt Putt, enjoying their father-sons bonding ritual of hitting the ball into the octopus's crotch. This left the whole house to Margaret and Jessica. Somehow, it seemed much smaller than usual.

"You were going to put me in private school?" Jess asked, incredulous.

"Who says I still wouldn't?" Margaret stood in front of her daughter with her hands on her hips. They shared the same eye and hair color, but that was the extent of their likeness.

"But why! I make good grades, I haven't killed anyone--"

"Yet!"

"That's not fair! I would never kill anyone!"

'You know, except those demons I'm supposed to massacre in about two weeks.' Jess thought bitterly.

"Well, you're certainly on that track. You drove that poor boy clinically insane!"

"I think he managed that on his own, actually!"

"You're an antagonist, Jessica. That is what you are. A rebel."

She wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. Coming from her mother, it was probably the former.

"Okay Mom, yeah. I'm a _rebel _. I have secret maps of the CIA building which I plan to invade. Then I'll proceed to pull their nose hairs until they hand over full power to me. Then I'll take out the president and blow up the rest of the world 'till they bow down to my--"

"That's enough! Don't talk smart to me, young lady! I am your _mother_!"

Jess crossed her arms and glared at the living room carpet.

"For lying to me repeatedly about your detentions, I'm grounding you for two weeks. For being late after school for the millionth time, I'm grounding you for an additional week. And for all your smart-ass comments, you're grounded from all things electronic until further notice. Now go to your room, and don't come out until it's time for school tomorrow."

Green eyes clashed angrily, but neither said a word. Jess nodded slowly and turned on her heel, walking as she assumed a convicted felon would to his cell: slow and angry. Once she reached the hall, she called back to her mother.

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure to you. Maybe you'd be better off without me."

* * *

It was an unfair thing to say given the situation, and Jess knew it. Her mother had no idea that she'd wake up in the morning one child short. Or that when she called, and called, and called for her to eat breakfast - she'd never come. She would storm in her room, demanding that she stop acting like a toddler, only to stop short upon seeing her made, and very empty, bed.

A few hours ago, she would've felt sympathy and remorse. Now, however, she really just didn't want to think about it. Leaving home on a bad note was never in the plan, but what could she do? March in there and tell her mother that her being late was for important world-saving problems? That her blow-ups at Chad had been a long time in coming? That she got those "smart-ass" remarks from her?

Jessica blew out her cheeks and glanced around her room. It was nearly eight, and she couldn't think of a thing to do. Packing would be good, the small voice in the back of her mind said. But what would she need? Two weeks worth of clothes? ...did she own two weeks worth of clothes!

"I'll always needs a toothbrush," she muttered, walking into her connected bathroom. "And a hairbrush. Oh, and it's almost the end of the month..."

She busied herself by filling a travel sized Hello Kitty backpack with all her necessities. Zipping it up, she walked back into her bedroom and froze.

Her teacher was leaning patiently against the wall beside her computer while three other males and a blue haired female paced and poked at her belongings. Kurama looked up and grinned at her.

"You really don't have to pack anything," he said quietly so as not to alert her mother to his presence. "You'll be staying in the palace."

Jess blinked and nodded slowly.

"Oi," said the boy with cropped black hair. "Is this a fairy or an angel?" He pointed at a figurine on her shelf.

"A fairy," she managed, quickly regaining herself and all the repulsion she would normally have with strangers bothering her stuff.

"Told you, moron," the black haired boy elbowed the other redhead in the room.

"Shut-up, Urameshi. You didn't even know."

They both stuck their tongues out at each other and began sorting through things on her desk. Okay, that was too much.

"Kurama!" Jess hissed, dropping her bag and marching over to him. "What the _hell _is going on here!"

"We're here to take you to Spirit World," he explained, clearly amused. "Do you already dislike the people you'll be working with?"

She whirled around and eyed them all cynically. There was a shorter black-haired boy standing by the bathroom doorway she'd just left. What he lacked in height, he made up with his piercing red eyes. Despite his height and sullen gaze, he wasn't hard to look at. Jess could swear this was the ex-felon Kurama had worked with, but the name escaped her at the moment.

The blue haired woman smiled at her as she leaned against a tall oak paddle. Her mauve eyes sparkled cheerfully, almost as bright as her turquoise hair. Somehow, she reminded Jess of Stella.

The black haired boy who'd inquired about her fairy earlier was still sorting papers on her desk. He wasn't short, but not quite tall, either. His eyes were just mere shades lighter than his hair, and both contrasted immensely with his easy going smile. The way he carried himself was with an air of intensity, though she couldn't tell what that might be just yet.

Then there was the other redhead. He was tall, taller than Kurama maybe, if he'd only stop slouching. His face wasn't attractive, and his eyes were squinty. He looked friendly and strong, though maybe not very intelligent.

Still, not one of them held a candle to what she thought of Kurama. That thought made Jess relax a little. Her teacher wouldn't bring people here he didn't trust.

Wait. This was her team? The Spirit Detective and the others she'd heard about? Suddenly, they all seemed much more important.

'The one with the short black hair must be the Spirit Detective,' she decided in her mind. 'But who are the rest of them?'

Kurama seemed to read her thoughts.

"Yusuke," The fox demon addressed the boy Jess had assumed to be Spirit Detective. He stopped nosing around her desk and turned to Kurama. "This is Jessica Matthews."

Yusuke smiled a boyish smile and nodded to her. "Nice bag."

Jess blushed. "Oh, yeah, it was a phase--"

"No, really. Kayko would love it."

A look of confusion formed on Jess's face as she turned towards the blue-haired woman. "So you're..."

"No," The woman flapped her hand. "That's Yusuke's girlfriend. I'm Botan, Grim Reaper and Spirit World transporter."

"She is not my girlfriend! We've been over this at least a thousand times!"

"And every time we end up with the same conclusion." Botan lilted.

"Yeah, that you don't listen!"

"Would you two shut the hell up?" the dark figure by the bathroom hissed. "I'd rather not have to meet the rest of her family."

The name that had eluded her before suddenly came to mind.

"Hiei?" Jess questioned. Deep scarlet eyes flicked their gaze to her, causing a frisson to slide down her spine. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her before turning them elsewhere. She got the feeling he passed judgement this way a lot.

"Don't mind him," Kurama said in a whisper that was meant for her alone to hear. He spoke up for the last part. "Now you've met everyone but Kuwabara."

"Hey," The other redhead waved. "It's nice to meet you."

Jess nodded, feeling slightly more at ease. Yusuke and Botan were still fuming quietly at each other, having toned down the volume per Hiei's "request". They stopped once they realized the room had fallen into silence.

"Is it time to go?" Yusuke inquired.

Kurama looked at Jess. "Is there anything you need to do?"

It was time. It was really time. She bit her lip and glanced around her room. Maybe she should leave a note--

"Jessica!" her mother's voice called from outside her door, causing everyone's insides to dance mercilessly. "I want those lights out in twenty minutes. You're going to bed early tonight, understood?"

Her green eyes turned a frosty glare towards the door, her voice just as cold: "Yes, ma'am."

Margaret's footsteps became faint, and Jess turned to Kurama. "Nope, nothing left to do. Calgon, take me away."

* * *

**End A/N** Next chapter, the fun begins:D Once again, you guys are truly awesome for not flaming me about the delays. (No one's called me a bitch this time!) Lets keep this review thing going. If we reach 25 reviews by next chapter, I'll be forced to be extra nice to everyone and, uh... bake you all cyber cookies! Yeah:P

Translation: I love answering readers questions, and listening to crit. or requests. I want to know if all this revision is making a difference, and if anyone thinks something else should change. So let me know, and stay tuned!


	6. Not a Resort

**Disclaimer** Don't remind me!

**A/N **I'm sad! I'm 3 reviews short of last chapters goal! T.T I think (sniff) that maybe (sniff) I'll live. (pause) (wail) Oh Kurama, hold me!

Kurama: o.o; (flees)

Okay, enough of that. XP I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter, thankee for the wonderful reviews. :D (I'm happy if I just get one, don't really take me for serious up there, lol) You all get cyber cookies anyway, just cause it's turkey-time! Happy Belated Thanksgiving to everyone!

I also have to mention that in chapter 3 there happens to be two mistakes. AsterRaven informed me of one.

Aster: Red! Kurama is a i silver /i fox, damnit! (beats me mercilessly)

Yeah. -.-;;

The other is--well, I'm not going to say. (mwhaha!) It's nothing about hair color, and it's not grammatical (punctuation,. misspelling, etc.). If you find it then... well, I dunno. Ask and maybe you'll recieve:P I just thought I'd mention because it is kinda funny. (heh)

But who the hell cares about that, it's chapter time!

* * *

**Life Goes On**

**By: SunshineandDaisys**

**Chapter 6: Not A Resort  
**

* * *

Jess had come to terms with the fact that anything involving Kurama would not be simple. It had been obvious from the first time they talked, and she had been reassured several times over since that day in town. So it made all the sense in the world that a guy like Kurama would live in a palace.

But when he'd said 'palace', she'd pictured the Taj Mahal, not the phenomenally enormous structure that stood before her. The building spanned further to the sides than her vision allowed her to see, and where it ended vertically was a question shrouded in mist.

This sight, paired with the insanity that had ensued on the trip here, was enough to make her sway on her feet. It was a reaction she didn't relish since the section of ground they stood on was not easily described as "large".

'I've never been sick from traveling,' she thought miserably, still trying not to stumble. 'Then again, I've never been on a trip like that before...'

* * *

_"Okay, this will sound a lot worse than it is." Botan began with a tense smile. "Sit on this end of the paddle sideways and hold on very tightly."_

_"You're not serious." Jess gave the blue-haired girl and her mode of transportation dubious looks. Riding on a five-inch thick wooden paddle? Homie didn't play that._

_"Actually, she is," Yusuke came up from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And just in case you lose your grip and start plummeting to your doom, Kuwabara and I will be there to catch you."_

_"More like your weak human selves can't interworld-transport like Kurama and I," Hiei sneered._

_"I was_ trying_ to sound chummy, Hiei. Thanks."_

_The fire demon tilted his head in a very 'sure thing, dumbass' kind of way. Jessica sighed._

_"Lets just go before my mother decides to turn my light off herself."_

_After a collective nod, Kurama shot her a brief look. It could've been amusement or pity, possibly even both, but before it could be deciphered, he vanished. She directed her eyes to the other side of the room to find that Hiei had also gone. Botan hopped onto her paddle, and instantly it levitated four feet off the ground._

_"Don't worry about them," Yusuke said, taking a seat behind Botan. "We'll all end up in the same place."_

_"Yeah," Kuwabara added. "And don't listen to Urameshi about falling - you'll be safe with us. I'll sit on the end, and you can be in the middle."_

_Still a little unsure about the amount of butt space she was going to have, Jess slipped her backpack on and sat between the two boys. Despite Kurama saying she didn't need it, the bag gave her a small sense of familiarity._

_Giving her room one last look, she swallowed. This... was most assuredly it._

_"Hold on tight!" Botan exclaimed a little too loudly, and Jess flinched. Not that it mattered, because instants later they appeared outside, fifty feet above her house and rapidly gaining more air._

Sshhhiiit!_ " Jess squeaked, gripping the small wooden bar tightly as her stomach launched itself into her throat._

_"She said hold on for a reason," Yusuke laughed as the cool night air whipped around them. "Don't you like roller coasters?"_

_"Yeah, but they have restraining bars!"_

_"True."_

_The ground below gave way to a large amount of water, and Jessica could only cringe at the speed they must have been traveling. They'd already reached the Pacific! While the blood racing in her veins was thrilling, it was also alarming. She'd never been at this altitude in her life. Her family had always opted for a road trip versus flying in an airplane._

_"Here we go!" Botan yelled over the wind whistling by them. The temperature of the wind was much lower over the ocean, and it stung with an icy chill. "We're going into the portal!"_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara simultaneously gripped the hand of hers closest to them, causing Jess to start to inquire as to why this "portal" was such a big deal. But before she spoke, the paddle accelerated to a speed that elicited a small scream instead of words._

_After being sucked into what appeared to be a black hole, the paddle and company had popped out over a much less chaotic scene. It was a patchwork field that calmed her rapid heart rate with its pale colors. The moonlight here was exquisite, illuminating the world and making it like a scene from a storbook._

_There were rolling hills in all directions, only broken by forests and bodies of water. When she squinted, Jess could almost see a mountainous skyline far ahead. One could never be sure, though, because this dream-like place was also very cloudy._

_They rose into those clouds, and Botan "hit the gas"._

_"God, must we go this fast?" Jessica moaned, hoping her mother's chicken wasn't going to make a cameo appearance. Just as she felt like asking Yusuke for a paper bag, they burst out of the moist, gray clouds and into what had to be the yang to the meadowy region's yin._

_"Aaaaand here it is!" Kuwabara exclaimed, exhaling in a rush as they slowed. He too was not one for flying._

_But instead of letting out her breath, Jess sucked more in. The lush grass beneath them had been replaced with gaping pits in a canyon that consumed all of the land to the horizon, and most likely further. The thought of her legs dangling over the depths made them turn to a very heavy form of jelly. The lighting here was also contradictory with its somber shades that caused every shadow to lengthen and contort into nightmarish shapes._

_The minacious landscape was not what left her respiratory system in despair, however. It was the monstrous building that wrapped itself around, on top of, and inside of the cliffs. Jess let herself be awestruck at the sheer size of the palace and the power that radiated from its fortress-like protection. /i_

* * *

Jessica wobbled again, not sure why she was so intimidated by this place. 'Sheer drops and gigantic proportions aside, it's probably very nice.' Just as these thoughts were issued, the shadow of a flying creature with a tail the size of a football field crossed the path in front of her.

'Or, maybe not.'

Feeling like an incompetent child, she did her best to keep up with her escorts as they trekked the narrow strait of cliff top that led to a pair of doors fit for Paul Bunyan, the Jolly Green Giant, and any creature the Grimm Brothers could have thought. They could probably all stand on each other's shoulders and still have head room.

A few yards from the door, the weight of her backpack and the state of her legs finally caused her knees to give out. She tottered with her third shrill noise of the night, only to have a pair of strong hands right her teetering form.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, peering around from behind her.

"I think I'm going to hurl over this ledge, and I don't mean just dinner. At this rate, the rest of me would go with it."

He snorted, and she felt him slip the backpack off her back. This caused prideful indignation to rise in her.

"Look, I can probably make it to the--gyah!"

A blush that could rival her hair color flooded Jess's cheeks as Kurama swept her off her feet, quite literally. He shrugged the backpack off his shoulder and into her arms while carrying her newlywed style after the others.

"I can walk for myself!" she cried, embarrassment thick in her voice.

"Yes, right off a cliff."

"I--"

"You said so yourself." He gave her a look that had 'Margaret' written all over it. What was she, his two-year-old child now!

"Well, if I fell off a cliff, then that would spare me the two week wait, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Kurama sounded a little peeved at her last remark.

"Nothing."

His chest lowered as he let out his exasperation, and Jess couldn't help but wonder about where her head was resting. Her mind spiraled, and she mentally drop-kicked her head. Shouldn't they be at the door by now?

* * *

Kurama refused to put Jess on her own two feet until they had entered the palace. This meant that everyone was bound to see them - something she didn't appreciate.

"I feel AC." she muttered, still resting her head against his chest. The walk had been long enough for her embarrassment to resign, leaving behind a dull, irritated feeling. "Doesn't that mean we're inside?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, coming to a stop as the doors clanged loudly shut behind them. The sound reverberated through the room they were in, ringing up into the ceiling. Jess could see from her position in Kurama's arms that it was impossibly high. "I'll let you walk now, but stay close."

"I know, I know: 'don't put that in your mouth, Jess' and 'don't touch that!'." She glared at him, and he returned the gesture as he carefully placed her feet on the ground.

"I didn't want you to fall."

"So you could've just held my hand or something! I mean, I appreciate the concern. But I'm not two, and I don't _always_ need rescuing!"

Kurama pocketed his hands and stared at her evenly. What was that in his eyes? Anger? Frustration? "Then stop acting like it."

'...what!' Jess spluttered in her mind, forgetting briefly that she still had a smug outer facade to maintain. 'Did he really just say I acted like I was two? Do I act like I'm two? I don't.'

Her thoughts slipped onto her tongue. "I don't." It came out with a hint of malice.

The fox demon shrugged, glancing towards another set of massive doors several yards away. Without another word, he walked towards them, leaving Jess to stubbornly stand behind. She glared at the Hello Kitty emblem stitched on the front of her bag, thinking about how much she currently resembled a pouting child.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" Botan asked, smiling at her as if it were a normal occurrence to piss off Kurama and sulk in the entry hall. Maybe it was. "The others are going to inform Koenma of your arrival, and you can always meet him later. We have time."

"Sure. Uh, Botan?"

The blue-haired girl had already turned around. "Mm?"

"Is Kurama usually a moody person?" Jess asked, grabbing her bag and following the guide down the branch of hall that went left. Pearly cones on the wall illuminated the otherwise dark space. "I've always been able to be sarcastic around him before. He's never been so weird... hey!"

Botan was giggling, sending amused glances her way. "I'm sorry," she said after a last laugh. "But you make him sound like a hormonal woman."

Even Jess had to snort at that one.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately," Botan explained, turning to the right down another hall. "All of the boys have. Yusuke actually complained to me about not getting his homework done last week."

"Is it because of... me?"

"Partly, it's the Divine Night. I'm sure Kurama's explained?"

The redhead nodded, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"What you may not know is that Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara are all major parts, if not the biggest, of what keeps your world safe.'

"Oh, so Earth's existence rests in their hands? That's a comfort."

"Isn't it?" Botan laughed, but not lightly. "Believe me, it takes a tremendous toll on them. Yusuke has been through so much in his life, and he's only sixteen." She paused as she reminisced. "Chances are, Kurama's patience is just stretched thin, which means he's got a lot on his plate."

"And I'm main course." Jess sighed as the first pang of guilt found her.

"I'd say you're at least a whole course, but Kurama's got bigger things on his mind if he's high strung. He's usually got the patience of an insomniac bear in winter. I should have a talk with Koenma about how much he over-works them." Botan scowled, stopping in front of a twelve-foot tall set of doors. She began unsystematically searching her kimono for something. "I'm not up for handling a breakdown from any of them. Can you imagine if Hiei lost it? God, we'd all be french fries... aha!"

Botan pushed the right door handle aside, revealing an oddly shaped hole. The pink object she'd just selected from her sash fit perfectly into the slot, and the doors opened.

"We used to have keys, but they were always getting lost or misplaced. Plus, one would need an entire set of them to get anywhere. An entire set of keys to the palace could've sunk the Titanic, so Koenma came up with these." Botan handed the strange object to Jess. It instantly morphed into a sphere on her palm.

"It changes shape!" Jess exclaimed, poking at it. It was harder than she thought. "Is it alive?"

"No," The Grim Reaper smiled. "But it is very intelligent. It's a ball now because you're not me."

"It only works for its owner?" She handed the pink blob of matter back to Botan.

"Exactly. And it only opens certain doors for certain people. It's a highly advanced system, one of Koenma's few good ideas." She frowned again and proceeded up the stairs right inside the doorway.

The rest of their walk was spent in silence, but Jess was too busy looking around to care. Once the flight of stairs had been climbed, the pair entered a complex of short halls. Some ended with doors, and others were riddled with concaves that held miniature flights of stairs to doors. Each door had its own shape lock and number.

Botan led them through the halls to a set of incongruous peach-colored French doors. Using the shifter as a key, the blue-haired girl pushed open the entry barriers, exposing a spacious open air pavilion. Twinkling gold baubles in a range of sizes floated through the air and lit up the room for Jess's viewing pleasure.

Five fifty-foot pillars soared between wide, sunny tiles that made up the floor and roof. Jutting out ahead was a long balcony stretching the length of the veranda; its rails connected the warm colors of the space. A round table sat in the middle of the lanai, surrounded with enough luxe plush chairs to seat ten. The rest of the area was open and airy, mostly focusing on the view beyond the balcony rails. Jessica couldn't tell what exactly it was overlooking, but she heard water and could make out patches of stars.

"Well," Botan sighed happily. "It's probably one of my favorite places in the whole palace. We added it on just for the boys, but there are extra rooms for special guests, such as yourself. No one has access to it except for those who live here and Koenma, Furuhana, and myself. You get a temporary shifter-key that will allow you to enter the halls, the pavilion, your room, and all other basic places. If you need to be in a room where your key doesn't work, then ask myself or Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei are not yet allowed in very specific places, but they can go anywhere you'll need to."

Jess smirked at that. They were still considered dangerous to a point. The thought of Kurama being capable of thievery and all the felonies that went with it made her wonder about his temper. Making him truly mad would be... not good.

Stretching, Jess followed Botan onto the veranda. No sooner had they stepped out did she quickly lower her arms and hug herself. The cold breeze in the airway blew away all the halls' warmth. Kurama had been right about her needing a jacket soon. Preferably now.

"It does get chilly in winter," Botan admitted. "But during the summer, it's to die for."

"I'll bet," Jess murmured, thinking of how nice it would be to escape here sometime. If she survived this mess, she was definitely going to ask for vacation rights.

Reaching a door on the left side of the room, Botan tossed a green blob at Jess. "Here, this will be your key."

Jess scrambled to catch it, having to unfold her arms from their shivering pretzel position. The instant it touched her skin, the blob became the shape of a puzzle piece. Looking up, she saw that it was complementary to the cut-out on the door before them.

"My room?"

Botan nodded.

The redhead grinned and unlocked the door quickly. 'No more cold. No more cold. No more cold. No more--'

"And this is it!" Botan said brightly after flicking the switch that lit it all up. "It's been decorated for a girl, but not too girly. Kurama said you wouldn't like a lot of bells and whistles."

"He was right." How was she speaking? How was speech still capable in a room like this? Words didn't express anything compared to the sight her eyes beheld. It wasn't enough to talk about it: this room required touch.

Forgetting everything, Jess walked inside and made her way across the thick burgundy rug to the bed. It had caught her eye first, with its tall black posters wrapped in an ethereal white gauze that shimmered in the light. The netting was draped over the bed in a tall canopy, creating a thin curtain that could be tied with silk bands to the side. Her fingers slid over the satins and velvets of the sheets and pillows, green eyes loving the purples, reds, and whites that colored them.

Tearing herself away from the bed, she saw that the room also had a bookcase crammed with volumes. There was a dresser and nightstand topped with shiny objects of necessity and novelty. A door to her right looked like it led out to a balcony, and a door to her left was ajar to show a bathroom that gleamed in onyx and pearl.

Being a princess was never something she'd wanted, but if this was it, then she'd changed her mind.

"Do you like it?" Botan asked, her blue hair strange in this room. "I can always have Furuhana change it up to something more your style. I know I'd want more feathers and some pastels--"

"It's perfect." Jess made herself stop admiring and start making coherent thoughts. "It's absolutely everything I never wanted, and I think I've been an idiot." All the times Margaret had offered to paint her walls plum marched through her mind's eye. She pushed them away quickly.

"Great." The Grim Reaper grinned. "Now I think we should gather clothes and anything else you might need before it gets too late. You will have to meet Koenma tonight, I'm afraid. He's so impatient."

Jess was starting to get the impression that Botan wasn't fond of her boss.

"Kurama wouldn't even make a guess at your size, so we'll have to have things specially made."

"Don't you have all kinds of information on me? Like my blood type and my last physical and the color of my toothbrush?"

"You would think," Botan rolled her eyes, walking into the bathroom. "that the ruler of this universe would have enough brain cells to think of things like that, but really, it's like expecting kryptonite when you open your box of Cherrio's." She walked out holding some black cotton pajama pants and a matching long sleeved top. "Sometimes I think we'd have better luck with Chewbacca behind the wheel. Try these on."

Jess was glad to get out of the McDonalds tee - it'd been pizza day at school, and there were some crusty sauce drippings on her collar. The pajamas were luxurious - like everything else she'd seen – and were made from cotton as soft and moveable as butter. The sleeves reached to her fingertips, and the pants covered her toes. Plus, she'd always liked black on herself. It was one of the only colors that didn't clash with her hair.

Botan made notes aloud. "Good, so size three is a fit. A size five for training, definitely--"

"Hey, Botan!" Yusuke knocked three times on the door very loudly. "Can I come in?"

The staff member squeaked and whirled around. "Why do you always scare me like that!"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

Yusuke walked inside anyway. "Hey, Koenma's going to start having dead kittens if Jessica--"

"Call me Jess."

"-- _Jess_ doesn't show up soon. He's trying to be, er, presentable."

This made Botan laugh for some reason. "We should probably go, then."

"But I'm in pajamas." Jess protested, putting her hair up for the zillionth time today. "I think meeting the ruler of the universe in pajamas would be a little disrespectful."

"Believe me, he'll be more upset if you take the time to change." Yusuke said, looking in Jess's direction. "And that looks fine to me. Now, if it was, say, a teddie then--"

Botan slapped the back of his head with her paddle while Jess managed to choke on her spit. A teddie? Was he serious?

"Kidding!" He held up his hands in defense, cowering away from the paddle-wielding girl. Purple eyes glared at him for all of three seconds before their owner snapped and the paddle disappeared. Botan gave Jess a sympathetic look.

"He still hasn't learned his people manners yet."

"Hey!"

Jess smiled and waved it off. "High school is worse." At least Yusuke wouldn't try something in a dark alley. He seemed like a decent guy with a crazy sense of humor - not the psychotic weirdo type. Besides, Kurama would never let anything happen to her. He'd promised.

"That's where he learns it." Botan muttered.

"High school sucks!" Yusuke agreed, having not heard Botan. "There was this one time, Kuwabara, I _swear_ ..."

The girls were almost out of sight, having already silently agreed to ditch him.

"Hey! Wait, I wasn't done," Yusuke caught up with them. "Anyway, Kuwabara was checking out this one chick--"

Jess looked to the blue-haired girl next to her. "Hey, Botan."

The girl looked at her with a questioning glance.

"My friend and I were lesbian lovers back in high school, and let me tell you: we had a _lot _of fun. This one time…"

"So Kuwabara told her flat-out that she had the biggest… whoa, what?" Yusuke spun on his heel, momentarily speechless as he caught the words 'fingers', 'sheets', and 'wet'.

Botan grinned. "Bingo!" she exclaimed in the silent shock that followed. Yusuke's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. "We ought to hook up like that sometime."

The trio made the long walk to Koenma's office with plenty of conversation. After reassuring Yusuke of which way she swung, Jess was treated to a commentary on every room they passed. Her guides pointed out the Grass and Duck Departments, and some more specific ones for St. Augustine Grass and Canadian Mallards. There were also hundreds of libraries, two of which they passed by. Ballrooms, training grounds, research labs, staff therapists...

By the time they reached Koenma's office, Jess was exhausted mentally and physically. There were so many things to take in, and she had already begun thinking of ways to signal help if she were lost. All these people, all these places; it had to be past ten by now.

"So," Botan began. "as fair warning, I should tell you that Koenma is not what you'd expect. He'll probably try to treat you like a servant at first, but don't let him get to you."

"Yeah, and when he says that we should leave, stall. Ask all kinds of random questions so that--"

The door to the office swung open suddenly. "--ELL YUSUKE TO GET HIS SORRY ASS IN HERE!"

"S'cuse me! Important message for the Cat Reproduction Department!" A homely blue creature tumbled out of the room and careened to the right. He turned his head as he ran, "And Yusuke, Koenma wishes for your presence!"

"What the hell?" Jess stared after the being as it rounded a corner and left her sight.

"That was George, Koenma's only love-interest."

"He is _not_ !" Botan put her palm to her forehead. "He's Koenma's right-hand ogre, Jess."

"And his man-pet."

Botan swung at the Spirit Detective, but he ducked and said something that was lost in his laughter. It sounded suspiciously similar to "like a girl".

"An ogre? Really?"

Yusuke recovered and patted her head. "It'll feel normal, eventually."

His statement was doubtable, and she didn't appreciate him patting her head either. But before a protest could be made, Botan opened the door and quickly ushered her inside. "He's going to throw a tantrum soon," she whispered in Jess's ear.

Koenma's office held several chairs, a desk, and three handsome men. Kurama was sitting in a chair on the right side of the room, and Hiei rested against the wall behind him. The other male in the room had paused mid-pace upon their entry. He was tall with abbreviated brunet hair and hazel-brown eyes. And a... pacifier!

Jess pinched herself and winced. Her discomfort was in the situation more than the pinch.

"You must be Jessica Matthews," the stranger said, cordially reaching out his hand for hers. "I am Koenma, ruler of Spirit World and the chaise lounge in Dr. Lin's office."

"Nice to meet you," Jess said unsurely, giving him her hand. "I'm sorry, but should I call you 'your highness' or something of that nature? I'm not used to meeting royalty."

Koenma kissed her hand and released it. "Well, you could call me your hi--"

"Or pacifier breath, I like that one, personally." Yusuke commented smugly from his position close to the fire demon. "There was another I liked for a while - what was it, Hiei?"

"Yusuke, stop disrespecting my title!" The king seemed to snap easily. "I'll show her the tape of you on your first day of school!"

"I don't listen to your folly, Yusuke." Hiei said, ignoring Koenma and refusing to look at anyone. "Though it might have been 'Pull-Up's Reject'."

"That was it! You should call him that, Jess."

"Yusuke!"

"I, uh," Jess shot him a look of frustration before turning back to Koenma. Today was going all different directions of awkward.

"He's not really a 'your highness'," Botan said, cutting Koenma off as he opened his mouth. "He's a prince."

"That may be true, but I can still be called 'your highness'!" Koenma ran a hand through his hair before walking around the desk and sitting in a huff.

Jess glanced at Kurama, who had remained wordless, to find he had as much interest in her as a blind Mormon did in Shakira. Probably less, by the way his eyes stared unseeingly at the floor tiles. Was this the real Kurama? Lost in his thoughts and ignoring the rest of the world?

"I trust Botan has gotten you settled into a room?" The question startled her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Pr--sir." For half a second, she'd nearly called him 'Principal Trenton'.

"Good. What about a key and a map?"

"I haven't given her the map, yet." Botan said. "I'll get her one first thing in the morning."

"You better! You remember when Mizuka got lost on her first day, right?"

"Yes," Botan tapped her chin. "Didn't we find her in the Hungarian Boar Research Laboratory?"

"I was thinking it was the Hungarian Wildlife Reserve."

"I'll find out for you tomorrow." Botan said, stretching an arm behind her head and trying to hold back a yawn.

"Anyway," Koenma continued his interrogation. "Jessica, Kurama says that you've already started training?"

'The park,' she sighed inwardly. 'It'd be nice to be back there again. It feels like I haven't been home in days, but that's stupid.'

"Yes, some." she replied, wondering how much time had passed since dinner.

"Good. You two will start more extensive training tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, snapping into awareness like he had never left. "Yusuke will have to take over entirely the day after tomorrow. My trip to Silere has been moved up."

"You're leaving?" Jess asked, distress washing through her system before she could stop it. She hardly knew these people, and he was leaving her!

"Just for a few days. Preparation."

"Oh." He had barely even looked at her!

"Should I arrange for--" Koenma's attention did a 180 and directed itself at the clock on his desk. It emitted eleven slow dongs; his face grew paler with each one.

"And Cinderella loses her slipper," Yusuke muttered on the other side of the room. Hiei's lips jerked upwards in a fleeting smirk.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Koenma stood abruptly. "It's been nice chatting with you, Miss Matthews. I'll see you in the morning."

Jess forgot her current frustrations at the prince's surprising behavior. Yusuke had said to stall for some reason, and her curiosity was always dying to be pleased...

"Boxers or briefs?"

"What!" Koenma spluttered, glancing nervously at his clock again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kurama raise an eyebrow.

"Paper or plastic?"

His brown eyes blinked rapidly. "I really don't know what you're talking about, but you should--"

"How many licks to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" Jess stood, placing her hands on the front of his desk and making her best 'lawyer' face. "Are you my mother? 'Toe-may-toe' or 'toe-mah-toe'? Where's the beef? Do you want fries with that?"

Koenma's eyes darted to Yusuke, who had been thoroughly enjoying this. "You son of a bi--"

A shrill pop and some clouds erupted from where Koenma had been, causing Jess to step back.

"Did I... kill him?"

"Just my pride." She heard a sigh. "Botan, can I have my booster chair?"

"Sure thing, Koenma sir."

The clouds dissipated to reveal the top of a poofy blue hat. "And Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're lucky you aren't sleeping here tonight."

The Spirit Detective nodded in agreement. "Only one more day 'till the weekend. I really should be cramming for that test with Kuwabara tonight, dammit."

Botan handed over the booster seat, and up popped... Koenma! "I really should be cramming in your brain! You know how I feel about making first impressions, Yusuke!"

"You're... a baby?" Jess asked, stunned into forgetting all her manners. Her butt found the chair again.

"Toddler," Koenma corrected, the miniature version of his fingers drumming on the desktop. "No, I'm not as young as I look. I'm actually older than the last few centuries of your family's descendants put together. Beings like myself do not age quickly, and I am perfectly capable of wiping my own arse, thank you."

"I... I wasn't going to ask."

"And just so we're clear on things, this palace is not a resort, no matter how nice it looks, or how big it is - this is a place of business. We are very serious about what we--Yusuke, stop mimicking me with hand puppets!"

Yusuke coughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, but Koenma had had enough; three feet of robed royalty stormed over and began yelling at his cocky employee. At this, Jess couldn't manage a laugh. Despite the silly and overall weirdness of this conversation, the seriousness of the situation was making its way to home plate. _Not a resort _...

"Koenma, sir!" George walked in just in time to see his boss's hat be whipped off and thrown across the room.

"Why you!"

"Why I wha--mff!"

'Surely,' Jess thought, her eyes watching Koenma and Yusuke pound at each other impassively. 'I'll be able to laugh at this in the morning.'

* * *

"Sorry about all that," Botan apologized for the third time in a row. "They really are like twigs these days."

Ha, easy to snap. She'd laugh at this in the morning, too.

"If you need anything, Kurama and Hiei will be here after their talk with Koenma. And I'm pretty easy to contact, too, if you'd rather not bother them."

Jess nodded, regressing even further into her quietness. She wished Botan would stop making excuses for everyone and leave her to her thoughts. Her wish was granted.

"Goodnight, dear." Botan snapped her fingers and covered a yawn with one of her pink sleeves. Once her paddle appeared, she hopped on and zipped out of the pavilion. Green eyes fluttered shut with a sigh of relief.

Silence at last.

Jess pulled out one of the expansive plush chairs and sat. After a few moments of staring into nothing, her face fell into her hands and she moaned. Folding her arms on the table, she rested her head on them and began to reflect. Silence may have reined outside, but chaos ruled her mind.

_"So what is the name of my rescuer?"  
_

_"Suiichi. Yours?"_

_"Do you mind if I ask if your name is Chinese?"_

_"It's Japanese."_

_"So you live there?"_

_"Sometimes."_

From the very beginning, Kurama had alluded to his complicated life, but never did he come right out and tell her all that it entailed. He was more careful with his words than a hemophiliac in an armory.

The mysterious stranger had intrigued her, but now she wondered if it was all in the plot to get her here. To trick her into doing their bidding.

_"So, you think I'll let you kill her? Not a chance."_

But Kurama had also protected her more than once. It was hard to put that aside when she wouldn't even be breathing now if it weren't for him.

_"I'm not concerned with what kind of education she gets, Youko. I'm concerned with her life. I'm trusting you despite every ounce of sense I possess. Jessica is young in her years and not capable of holding her own in a situation like this. But that does not mean she should be a toy manipulated into doing whatever they ask of her."_

_"I would never let that happen."_

And he had _promised_ her father that he would be with her every step of the way, sworn that she would be safe. Still, he was leaving.

_"Yusuke will have to take over entirely in two days. My trip to Silere has been moved up."_

He was leaving her here! In this mammoth of a palace! Whole centuries would pass before she found her way to Koenma's office again, even with a map. Being lost ranked low on her list of worries, however, and the list was getting longer by the second.

'Getting lost, catching pneumonia from this wind, messing up my training, making him even more angry, being alone, getting myself killed...'

After what could've been hours or minutes of drowning in her reflections, Jess heard the French doors open. She didn't even have to look to know whose eyes were staring in her direction, both pairs of them.

"It's still awake, Kurama," Hiei whispered, the clarity of his voice carrying it across the room. ' _It_?'

Kurama replied with something inaudible to her ears. Whatever it was, Hiei responded with an arrogant 'Hn' and walked away. The opening and closing of a door in the right corner signaled that the two fox demons were now alone.

"You really should be sleeping," Kurama said quietly as he came to stand beside her. Jess raised her head to see him properly. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her eyes showed vulnerability, and the line her mouth made suggested anger. Still, it wasn't the half of it.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"I didn't get the chance."

Jess swallowed and turned to face the balcony. What could she possibly say to that? He probably wasn't even lying.

"Get some rest, Jessica," he said, starting to walk away. The sound of her full name infuriated her though, and he didn't get far.

"Dammit, Kurama!" she cried, slamming her palms down on the table. "You can't do this to me!"

"Do what?" His eyes were wide as he twisted around again.

"Leave me here! I don't know this world, this palace, these people, you...! Oh, dammit! Just... dammit." She slumped back down into her seat and leaned her forehead against her hand. Her hair fell around her face in wisps the wind had loosed. 'A vision of beauty', she told herself sardonically.

Kurama sank down in a seat beside her, resting his hands on the arm of her chair. When she refused to look at him, he took her chin and forced her.

"I'm not leaving you yet," he explained, softness radiating in his tone. "I'll only be gone for two days, anyway. Maybe even less."

"You leave the day after tomorrow! What difference does it make?"

"A lot." His thumb ran along her jaw, and he paused to watch its progress. "You'll get to know everyone soon enough, I promise. They'll all take care of you while I'm gone."

The implications of this statement would definitely cause snickering later. Jess settled for a weak smile and leaned into his touch. He accommodated this action with the whole underside of his hand.

"Kurama?"

"Mm?"

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?"

"I was never mad at you."

"Yes-huh. You told me I was a two-year-old."

"I said you were _acting_ like one, not that you were."

She gave him the look, and he laughed. This made her smile until he pulled his hand away. Then came disappointment followed quickly by embarrassment as she realized what had taken place.

Kurama stood. "It's other things I'm mad at, Jess, never you."

'Never...?' More blushing.

"Botan said you were all under a lot of pressure." Jess decided to stand, too. Her vision blurred for a moment as she did. It was seriously time for bed.

"So you asked Botan about me?" Why did things like this amuse him? Shouldn't he be worried or mortified, like normal people?

"I was worried you were bipolar or something," she lied, not wanting to express to him that she was worried about more frivolous things.

Kurama rolled his eyes and played with her hair absentmindedly. "Go to sleep, Jess. I'll see you in the morning."

Jess watched him go with a frown. She'd never liked putting up her hair, and between the wind and Kurama, it really wasn't anymore. But the gesture was what bothered her the most. Patting someone on the head was the silent way of saying, "Way to go, tyke! Tomorrow we'll buy training wheels!"

"I'm not two," she muttered, walking to her door. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

* * *

**End A/N** I, uh, this chapter is... crap. Guys, I know. T.T Next one will be better (I see you crossing those fingers!), I promise. Training begins, after all. If that's not interesting, then I'm just screwed, huh:D;;

Review?


	7. Aequus I, Part I

**Disclaimer **I don't own Kurama, Yusuke, or any other character in this fic, 'cept Jess, some ogres, and Koenma's psychiatrist. Oh, and that bit in the last chapter where Jess kids about being a lesbian? That belongs to my beta, but I forgot to mention before. Forgive me, Sporky?

**A/N** I know it's been a few moons since the last update, guys, I'm really sorry. It was one thing after the other, and then when I got around to writing, I ran into a lot of plot holes in the original that were, you know, _gaping_. Then some issues arose about in-Palace transportation, and I've had to rewrite the rewrite more than once.

X.x

So, maybe I've got most of this stuff fixed now and updates will be faster. Maybe. I'm going to try.

Also, the name of this chapter is not one you'll see much, I bet. I've been on this weird kick of finding words in ancient languages to use for names, titles, etc. (ie: 'Silere' from the last chapter; it does mean something!) I won't tell you what 'Silere' means, but 'Aequus' is Latin for "level" or "equal".

Watch out for the brief Anatomy and Physiology lesson. I explained it as well as I could, but if it makes no sense, I'll try to make a simpler version in the next chapter's **A/N**. Anywho, you go read it and tell me.

* * *

_Life Goes On_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

_Chapter 7: Aequus I, Part I _

* * *

In the humble opinion of over half the world, mornings came far too soon. But for Jessica Matthews, Queen of the Comatose and an authority on sleeping late, this statement was surely justified at _five in the morning_.

"My _God_, are you kidding me?" she shrieked, slamming the door to her room behind her. Kurama had installed an alarm in her room that sounded like a foghorn. And as amusing as _he_ may have found it, Jess was not so easily persuaded. "Look - the sun is sleeping! It's still in Japan, and it's probably pillaging the city you live in, having so much fun that it'll be an hour late! Hell - two hours!"

Kurama pulled out a chair for her at the table, then sat down himself. Jess remained standing, crossing her arms and shivering in the icy morning air. She couldn't decide if it werethe season or just the ungodly hour making it so cold. Likely a mix.

"They say it's warmer at lower altitudes." Kurama nodded at the chair, trying his best not to smirk at her stand-offish manner. She was loud even when she tried to be quiet.

"I'll sit if I feel like it."

He shrugged as he leaned forward to grab a pastry from the bowl on the table. Jess wondered if that had been there last night.

"Want one?" he offered.

"Yes, but I'll get my own." she snapped back.

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

"No." Jess selected a promising specimen and plopped down to eat it. As she sank her teeth into it, the French doors opened.

"Oh good, the tart's awake." The speaker kicked the door shut behind her with her left foot, balancing a basket on her hip and holding a key in her free hand. She tossed the key up and it landed deftly on top of her ashy, blonde hair.

'Tart?' Jess thought, a little confused at what could possibly merit name-calling. She glanced down quickly to count all the buttons on her night shirt, making sure she was decent. She was.

"I've been looking for you, Youko. Are these yours?" Their intruder waved a bright metallic pair of boxers in the air. Kurama choked on his strudel.

"No, I think maybe they're... Yusuke's. I'm not sure, but they're not _mine_ ."

"Good." The woman gave them a doubting look before dropping them back in the basket. "I would've feared for your sex appeal." She eyed him mischievously before gesturing at an exponentially puzzled Jess. "But I see that you have that under control. These must be yours then, hon?" Instead of boxers, she flagged something lacier.

Kurama was utterly speechless, and Jessica was between gaping at him or the woman with all the laundry. Neither made a sound in that awkward, still moment until Hiei opened his door. Even then, it was quite unintelligible. Hiei, however, made a very interesting noise that sounded something like 'shit' and 'hell' combined into a hissing noise along the lines of 'shell'. Only angrier and more perturbed.

Before any of them knew it, he'd snatched the laundry basket and lacy what-sit from the woman's hands, and was slamming the door in his wake.

"And now we know--oh dear, I seem to have forgotten my manners." She walked to the table and shook Jess's hand heartily. "I'm Furuhana, maid to all the misfits Koenma calls employees. Well, his "favorites", anyway. If you need me, I'll be collecting the dirty laundry in some ogre's rooms."

Furuhana winked a gray-blue eye and sauntered out of the lanai the way she'd come. It was silent as the fox demons exchanged blank looks. Kurama snorted and Jessica cracked.

"What the _hell_ is Hiei going to do with that lacy-- _thing_?" She was practically crying.

Kurama shook his head from its place in his palm, incapable of speech in his silent fit of laughter.

"More importantly," he began after rediscovering oxygen. "Who wears the shiny ones?"

"A suicidal epileptic?"

Kurama laughed outright and smiled at her. He looked so gorgeous, with his hair falling perfectly around his eyes, and that smile... It would've taken her breath away if she'd had any. Jess looked at her lap and laughed again, a little bit nervous as she realized how very unattractive she was right now.

Her discomfiture was short-lived, however, as she discovered that her pastry was filled with strawberries and cream cheese. Clearly, it was heaven-sent.

* * *

After devouring three of the phenomenal pastries, Jess was treated to a sun rise. In the bright rays of light, she could finally see what lay off the pavilion. Or, more correctly, what _wasn't_ there. The ground, or any semblance of it, was eons below. The only land her eyes saw were the miles and miles of distant craggy terrain highlighted by the rising sun. From where she sat, Jess had a clear view; any farther to the right, however, and the sun would be blocked by an adjacent tower approximately two-hundred feet away.

Kurama had said it was a three-sided courtyard with several balconied verandas looking out at various heights. Theirs' was the only one with a view of the sun, however. It was pretty much the ocean-front property of the palace.

Jess mulled this over in the shower between her shampoo and soap selection. The variety ranged from 'Strawberry Pop Tart' to 'New Car', and she wondered what Kurama's scent of choice was. But those thoughts led to others, and soon she was beating her head against the pearly shower wall.

'He doesn't think this way about me,' she told herself. 'He doesn't! That's why he's so collected and intelligent - he's not wondering what I smell like! But maybe he would, if I were more like him...? Smarter, quieter, funnier. Prettier. Why is he so pretty, anyway? I mean, God, his mother must stop traffic.'

She sighed at this thought.

'Unlike me, who just runs straight _into_ it. Well, at least I don't look like his mother. I'm just not pretty, and I'm likely to get run over any day now. Go, Jessica! You're sure to make him like you once you're _dead_.'

"Jessica?" Botan called from the bedroom, startling her out of her demeaning contemplations. She shut off the water to hear better.

"Yeah?"

"I'm putting your new wardrobe on the bed. Once you find something you like, put it on and meet us in the sixtieth floor results lab."

The sixtieth? Was she deranged? "I don't know where that is!" Jess exclaimed, her voice echoing in the small, rectangular space.

"Oh, yes, of course! I'll leave you a map."

"Botan, I don't know if you know what Mapquest is, but once we tried to drive to Washington, and I was in charge of directions for an hour and--"

"You'll be fine with this map, Jess. See you there!"

"But Botan, you don't understand! We almost ended up in Idah--"

Jess listened with dread as her bedroom door shut. Sighing heavily, she turned the water back on and finished her shower. 'Fantastic. At least this way I won't have to worry about being mature, seeing as they won't find my body until the second coming.'

* * *

She'd expected jeans, some tees, and maybe something weird and oversized for training. But she had definitely _not _counted on the blandly colored drawstring pants and Mandarin-collared tunic shirts. It was like a Tamora Pierce book wardrobe, only without the beautiful, curvaceous heroine to fill it out.

After sufficient cringing, Jess pulled on a matching cream top and pants. Glancing in the mirror, she saw that it wasn't as bad a fit as she thought it would be, even if the colors weren't her favorite. But the scrap of happiness she found in this was shredded once she realized that Botan's map wasn't with her clothes... or anywhere else in the room, for that matter.

She searched the room frantically with her eyes, honing in on every object. After the fifth eye-scan, she began tangibly devouring her room. She'd tried her best to ignore it, but the fact was that a map, or anything resembling a map, was just not there. Jess pulled at her hair and half-screamed in frustration.

"Why don't these people have freaking cell phones?_ Augh_!"

After a rather emphatic kick to the dresser, she fell back onto her bed and stared at the canopy. Even through her frustration, she had to admit, this was kind of funny. Just the thing that Stella would sympathize with, since she'd probably spent half an hour looking for her other pink ugg this morning.

A melancholy feeling phased over her, representing itself with an asocial type of smile, and she sighed. If she survived all this, she'd have so much to tell Stella. Maybe she should start writing a journal of it all?

The thought of hunting down paper and pencils made her scowl, so she rolled over and dismissed the idea. She sat up fast when something squishy flattened against her arm. It peeled off easily, and popped into a pulsating sphere in her hand.

"What...?" Jess hesitantly poked her key, and it surprised her when it morphed instantaneously into a flat 4 inch square in her hand. Little black lines began appearing like a miniature, detailed Etch-A-Sketch version of her room and the pavilion; it was her map.

"Yes," she sighed in relief. It was a bit small for her taste, but it was better than nothing. Her only qualm was that it was still shaking. Out of curiosity, she pressed it again. The map disappeared, much to her distress, and was replaced quickly with words.

_Hey Jess, I see you found your map. Don't worry about it being too small, it moves with you. Just follow the blinking arrows and send me a message if you get lost. Tap the center three times for the message-sender (MS). See you soon, and good luck!_

_- StyxGirl_

Jess sucked on her teeth with her tongue. ' This will be wonderful.' Tapping experimentally on the blob, she found that if she pressed her finger in the center for a few seconds, it would roll up into a conveniently sized shape of its choice - mostly something spherical, or occasionally a cube. She assumed these were its constant shapes.

More experimenting showed her that one tap transformed it into her key, two brought it back to the map, three was the MS, and four seemed to be her 'inbox'. This didn't explain why it had changed into her key last night, or the map a few minutes ago, so she planned to ask Botan when she found her.

' _If _I find her.' Jess sighed heavily and pocketed the blob momentarily - just long enough to put her hair in the elastic from yesterday - before walking out the door and re-activating her map. The door automatically locked behind her.

Finding her way out of the residential hallways was simpler than she thought it would be. It was when she exited the stairs into the larger palace corridors that things got tough. These passages were long and empty, so the going was slow and dull enough to frustrate her already anxious self. If it weren't for the occasional ogre scrambling across the tiles into another hall or room, she would've thought the whole place uninhabited.

After wandering for a while, it occurred to her that she didn't have to spend the walk completely bored... Three taps later, and she was typing a message on the mini keypad to Botan.

_Hey Botan, how far away am I if the map says Hall 17,456,397,523?_

It took five minutes for Jess to receive the reply. She was just starting to get worried when she felt the jelly-key vibrate in her hand.

_Sorry it took me so long, your message scared me and I fell into Kurama's lab set-up! We're all intact, though, but just barely. (haha not)  
_

_You should be nearly to the Rising Hall by now. Get to the 60th floor, and you're 5 minutes away. See you soon!_

_- StyxGirl_

"Well," Jess muttered wryly. "At least it wasn't me this time."

Deciding against giving Botan another life-threatening opportunity, Jess tapped her blob into its map form and continued to the Rising Hall. She presumed that the large gap in the wall ahead was it, and turning the corner three minutes later, she was assured.

"Wow." she breathed, reclining her head to see as much of the room as she could. In all likelihood, one would probably have to lie flat on the ground with binoculars to see where it ended.

The Rising Hall was clearly the core transportation area for this side of the palace, though it was nothing like any form of transportation she'd ever seen. The hall ran horizontally in front of her, stretching back far enough on either side to contain what appeared to be a giant-sized, silver Ferris wheel with bird cages instead of seats. This Ferris wheel was shaped in a stretched oval, allowing a level stop at each floor. However many _that _was, she had no idea.

As Jess stood blinking in awe, an ogre coughed from her right. She snapped her attention to him. Her. It?

"Miss, may I help you?" Well, it sounded like a he.

"Um, I'm not sure." Jess walked the distance between them somewhat apprehensively. Her most recent travels in Spirit World had been intense, to say the least. "I need to reach the sixtieth floor results lab...?" She turned her palms up and shrugged.

The ogre nodded and pulled one of the many levers beside him. "Right inside that cage there."

Jess gave the cage and wheel a startled look, one foot edging slowly behind her, before she stopped herself.

'I can do this! It's just tall. Possibly as tall as the palace.' She visibly paled. 'Damn it all.'

"Miss?"

Jess fidgeted, tucking some of the shorter strands of hair behind her ear. "So, is there another way up there?"

"No..." His expression became confused. "The stairs took days to climb, so we replaced them."

"Makes sense..."

"Miss, are you goin--"

"Jess. Call me Jess, please."

"Okay... Jess." The ogre paused. "Are you going to get on or not?"

This was stupid. It was just an innovative elevator. If she was going to endure intense physical training for two weeks in order to be the leverage in a war between the world and the very embodiment of _evil _, surely, she could handle a carnival attraction.

Besides, what would she tell Kurama? 'I couldn't because it was too big and scary'? 'The ogre was mean to me'?

"Yes. I am."

"Good." He gestured behind him. "Back there."

"Right."

Stepping inside the pewter cage, Jess found a seat on the long, circumferential bench. It was roomy enough on the inside to seat fifty or so of herself easily. She placed a hand on the rail behind her and squeezed it to reassure herself it was solid.

"Not that one measly bar is going to--eyah!" The wheel jolted and her cage swayed.

"Have a nice day, Miss Jess!"

Jessica trained her eyes on the solid floor under her feet instead of at the walls, if you could call those wrist-thick bars walls. At least the pace wasn't too fast. It was quick, but it didn't hold a match to Botan's paddle.

Four minutes after starting up, the wheel creaked to a stop, and the gate to her cage opened. Walking across the enclosure was not unlike climbing out of a canoe, and she was very relieved to set her feet on the hard, stone surface of the sixtieth floor.

Glancing at her map caused an unexpected feeling of excitement to spread through her veins; she was only two rights and a short hall away from Kurama. She pushed it down quickly, not wanting to act like a complete idiot in front of everyone. But by the time she reached the door marked "Results Lab", her stomach was already filled with butterflies again.

'I just saw him this morning,' she reminded herself mentally. 'It's not like we've been apart for years or anything.' Her inner-self was ignoring her.

The lock was shaped like a candy bar with the number sixty indented in it. Her blob morphed instantaneously into the correct shape, and the lock slid open with a dull click. Jess pushed on the heavy door and entered the brilliantly lit room; it contrasted so much with the dim hall that she had to shield her eyes for a moment.

Kurama had both of his hands braced against an argent stone counter as he peered into a microscope. His outfit was similar to hers in style, but stark white and trimmed in black and gold. He looked up at her when the door shut.

"It is considerably brighter in here, isn't it?" her teacher asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I heard you had an accident...?"

Botan spoke up from across the room, "Yes, and I'm still cleaning it up." She raised a hand from behind one of the closer island counters, waving it around until Jess peeked over the edge and chuckled. The blue-haired girl had made quite a mess - there were shards of glass everywhere.

"Need help?" Jess offered.

Botan was about graciously accept her offer when Kurama put a hand on Jessica's shoulder and she turned to him questioningly. "First, give me your hand."

"Why?" Jess did as she was told with no small amount of self-consciousness.

Quicker than she thought he could move, Kurama had pulled out a small knife and pricked the tip of her index finger, letting the drops of blood fall onto a clean slide. It took a few shocked seconds for her body to even register what had taken place.

"Ouch!" She yanked her hand from his grasp, and he grinned. "What was that for?"

"Your peace of mind." Jessica wasn't following at all. "You'll see," he laughed, walking back to the microscope. Jess frowned at him and sucked on her finger, wondering what he could possibly show her that her Biology class hadn't explained.

"Hey, if you're still up for helping..." Botan hinted from the floor.

After they'd cleaned up the glass, the cheerful Grim Reaper gave her a quick tour of the lab. It was a large room lined with cabinets and filled with plenty of surfaces to do work on. There were many sinks, and a few computers. A rather complex looking machine sat in the corner. Botan said that it was used for identification purposes in some criminal cases, and that it was only here from a recent class demonstration.

"Jess, come here," Kurama called her away from tinkering with one of the computers. "Remember when I said that I'd show you official proof about what you are?"

Jess paused beside him, remembering all too well that afternoon. It was the second time he'd saved her life, that time from an over-the-edge Chad Thomas. She crossed her arms tightly.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well..." Kurama stepped away from the microscope and gestured for her to take his place. "Here's your proof. It's not as good as you finding out for yourself, but that will come later."

Her green eyes widened, and she adjusted the instrument until she could see all the infinitesimally sized cells in her blood. Nothing stood out, though, and she pulled away dissatisfied.

"What am I looking for? It all looks normal to me."

"It is quite difficult to make out in the light. Botan, can you flip the switch?"

Botan nodded and turned out the lights so that all you could see was the glow of the microscope. Kurama turned that off too.

"Now look." he instructed.

Jess hesitated, wondering if they'd all gone insane in the time it took her to get up here. But she looked anyway, realizing that nothing else had happened logically thus far, and that this was probably not an exception. When her eyes adjusted to the absence of light, she looked down into the magnifier again.

"It glows!" she gasped, pulling away suddenly to gape at Kurama. She didn't see him, but she could feel his presence close to her. "Why?"

"Well," he began, "we're not completely sure. There are plenty of theories, but most are difficult to explain to someone who isn't fluent in all the technical jargon. You see, we don't know a lot about your blood because you're the first elemental in nearly two thousand years. When the race started thinning out, we started the research, but not many were willing to be subjects. There are still a lot of things we don't know.

"But we do know that an elemental has an unusual amount of energy at their fingertips. Once we start training, you'll see what I mean. The energy comes from the abnormal advantage of having two mitochondria in every cell, producing double the amount of energy as a normal human. Combine that with your demon strength, and it'll increase additionally as you develop your power."

"Two...? How does that happen?" she muttered, returning to the slide for closer examination.

"It's tricky. Everyone gets a mitochondria from their mother, but an elemental demon gets a second from their father. It's impossible to get both from the mother. One has to come from each parent."

"So your father would have to be an elemental?"

"Exactly."

Botan turned on the lights. They all experienced short-term blindness.

"And it wouldn't matter if your mother were an elemental at all?"

"No."

"But wait - what about my brothers?"

Kurama shrugged a shoulder. "So far nothing has developed in them, but they do have demon blood."

Her green eyes opened wide. "So they're like you, then?"

"Yes, and no," Kurama paused, wording the answer in his mind. "It's all up to chance when it comes to demons. There are millions of possibilities. Half demons, quarter demons, demons with powers, demons without powers, and so on. Most are born in the Makai - which is the demon world - but the more civilized and intelligent ones have escaped or leaked into the human world, and that's where we get more complicated with halves and quarters.

"Your brothers may be more athletic, or brighter than others, but they don't appear to have your powers. The elemental gene also skips generations. There's so much working against the possibility of there ever being another elemental fox demon that you might be the last."

"So, what then? If I kick Underworld ass, we get to live for two thousand more years, and then that's the end of the line?"

"Possibly." He sounded completely comfortable with that answer.

Jess blinked at him, the cogs of her brain turning quickly. Her confusion turned suddenly into incredulity. "They're going to what, then, try to... _breed _another and... and _I_ would have to--"

"No!" Kurama and Botan said at once.

"That'd be heinous," the blue-haired girl said. "I'd have Koenma roasted on a spit and delivered to the Wolverine Research Habitat."

As she finished speaking the door beside her swung open, and the familiar ogre from last night entered. "Botan, Koenma would like to speak with Miss Matthews."

"Speak of the devil..." She snapped her paddle into the room. "We'll be there in--"

"Actually, I'll take her." Kurama cut her off. "We'll be there soon enough. You two go ahead."

"Sure..." Botan sent him an inquiring look, but he shook his head. She sighed and sat on her paddle, hovering to let George sit as well and say, "See you two in the office, then." She was zipping out of the door, and down the hall before they could so much as wave.

"What is it, Kurama?" Jess asked, careful to keep the emotions out of her voice. She was excited to be alone with him, but also upset about what she'd surmised - whether it was true or not.

He seemed unsure, but finally he spoke, "I don't honestly know what will happen after this is over, Jess." She could feel her heart sinking as more thoughts flooded her mind. "But I promised your father that I wouldn't let them do to you what they did to him, and I'm making the same promise to you now. When you want to leave, you can. Even now."

"But I have--"

Kurama shook his head. "No, you don't _have _to do anything." He paused, and then smiled. "Although, preferably, I'd like to live my life to its natural end..."

Jess hugged her arms and sighed, staring down at the floor. "I just don't want to be a guinea pig, you know?"

"Yes, I do know." He said it with such conviction that she had to look at him again. "It's a long story - I'll show you later."

"...show me?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You should not be allowed to be so cryptic."

"Patience is a virtue," he teased. She replied to that by sticking her tongue out at him, and he laughed. "Come. We need to see Koenma before he gets impatient."

"Isn't he always impatient?"

"Usually, yes."

Kurama reached out his hand, and she stared at it dubiously.

"This is another one of those things I'm not going to enjoy, isn't it?"

He grinned. "You'll learn to appreciate it. It's how most demons get around in the palace."

"Interworld-transport?" she recalled, remembering that Hiei had mentioned it last night before they left her house. ' That was just last night? Crazy.'

"Yes, except on a smaller scale. Just hold onto my hand and you'll be fine."

"Err... You know, I really enjoyed that Ferris wheel ride, and I wouldn't mind--"

Jess had only two seconds to react before Kurama grabbed her hand, but again her mind was too slow to formulate a reaction, and she found herself once more at Kurama's mercy.

The shock of moving so fast that you appeared to _dissolve _into thin air was almost as unnerving as the fact that you really might have. A flood of cold stunned her system, grayish light filled her vision, and then she was standing in Koenma's office.

Well, 'standing' was a very presumptuous word.

"Kurama!" Jess latched onto his arm, er, side... foot? She couldn't tell. Her disorientation was utterly complete. She didn't mistake the sound of his hysterical laughter with the ringing in her head, however. "Stop laughing, it hurts!"

She felt two warm hands on either side of her face, and that was when she realized her eyes were closed. They jumped open to meet Kurama's... upside down.

"I'm on the ground, aren't I?"

"Yes." He nodded, some more mirth escaping in his voice. "And that was Botan's knee you were hitting, by the way." He couldn't contain it anymore - he was laughing again before he even finished the sentence.

She sat up with a groan and glared at Botan, who was trying to cover a grin with her hand. Koenma and George were pretending to be engrossed in a paperweight. Jess sighed and allowed Kurama to help her up.

"I'm going to kill you for this one day. When you least expect it. And then I'll leave you in some random hall that no one ever uses, and they won't find you for ages."

Kurama nodded, finally grasping his amusement. "There's one in the basement where a grizzly triple homicide took place fifty years ago. They avoid it because some people mysteriously lost heads during the investigation."

The look she gave him could have wilted a rainforest. It set him off laughing again.

"You need medication."

"Assuredly."

Koenma chose that moment to pretend he had suddenly noticed their presence. "Kurama, Jessica! Nice of you to join us. I was about to send Botan after you."

Neither of them said anything, but they migrated towards the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on. Do you have any questions, Jessica?"

Yeah, how about 'Are you planning on putting me in a test tube when this is over?' or 'So - just who did you have in mind for that breeding thing?' Somehow, neither of those seemed appropriate, so she just shook her head. "No, sir."

"Alright, then it's show time! George - hit the lights."

While George took care of the lights, Koenma directed his guest and employees to the large, gold-trimmed flat screen on the wall behind them. When they all had their chairs turned around, the prince turned on the film.

There was no frippery, just a sudden image, as if someone had stopped a tape in the middle of a movie. Jess jumped in her seat as thousands upon thousands of short, scrawny creatures with jagged teeth ran screaming across a field in the direction of the camera. Their cries were powerfully altissimo, yet rough. And though the yells were angry, she could somehow hear a resounding note of sadness in them.

The operator of the camera was obviously very quick, because right as the entities reached them, he leapt away, landing safely on the outskirts and hardly missing a beat. The new position of the lens allowed the viewer to see a dark figure silhouetted against an undivided yellow moon. Abruptly, the figure slammed its arm forward, palm facing the impending attack.

A clear, animalistic growl rang out, causing the mass of creatures to freeze. Streaks of lightning began slicing through the sky, forking out into five or six prongs each. Agonized screeches came from the entities; they knew what was coming, and they didn't like it.

The heated electricity in the sky became more constant until finally, it etched an unceasing dome in the atmosphere. The silhouette brought both palms together, the bright concave of lightning moving slowly towards the ground. In a sudden, horrific movement, the basket dropped over the crowd. They shrieked, fighting against it in vain.

An army of demons inundated the field, attacking the screaming creatures. The lone figure moved out of view...

The image blinked off, and Koenma spoke. "That was the last Divine Night, taking place on a savannah in Africa. This year's location is still unknown, but we're getting minor tremors in Europe." He sighed. "They're small, but en masse, Ulren are terribly destructive creatures."

"They seem so... weak, though," Jess whispered, still staring blankly at the screen.

"They aren't as a frail as they appear, though you make a point. But it's not the Ulren that we truly worry about, it's their leader, Dread. Don't laugh at the name - it's suiting. Inside sources say that he's planning something this year, and that means we'll have to be extra careful. _You _will have to be exact, Jessica. A slip-up could mean death."

Koenma slid out of his chair, ignoring the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Dr. Lin. Enjoy your lunch, and have fun training!"

George followed the prince out, and when the door shut, the room was silent. Jess stared at the screen, expressing her pain unknowingly on her face. Kurama reached for her hand slowly, still managing to scare her when he touched it.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think I can do it." she blurted honestly, curling her fingers around his hand. "It's not even their fault, and everyone deserves freedom, I don't want to--"

"Jess," Botan stood, sighing sadly. "They're not to be sympathized with. I felt the same way as you do now for a long time, but then..." She flicked her purple eyes to the fox demon and let then linger until he glanced back, silently exchanging something, before she came back to Jess's face. "Then I learned that their discontent is wholly deserved. It's going to be tough, but we'll be here for you."

She smiled at her softly, touched Kurama's shoulder, and left the room. Kurama squeezed her Jessica's hand and pulled her up with him. "Come on," he instructed. "You'll feel better after you eat something."

"Is it time to eat?" She tried to shake herself mentally. It worked a little.

"It's nearly ten, but we're going to eat a small lunch and start training."

"Oh."

She walked beside Kurama, leaving the room with a few extra tons of weight on her shoulders. The mere thought that the day was not even halfway through made her wince inwardly. But at least she had her teacher. Jess glanced at him secretly, pulling her eyes away after a moment.

'But I'll do it, just for him.'

* * *

**End A/N** Lots of plot there, hope you all paid attention. There's a pop quiz tomorrow! (grin)

Right, so I majorly underestimated how long this chapter was going to be, and it's going to be in two parts. Aequus I, Part II is next, and then there's Aequus II that'll come up in... oh, three chapters, I guess. It depends on how much I cram into the next two.

Now, since I haven't had time to figure out that review board-thinger yet, we'll have to settle for this:

* * *

**Review Replies**

**fangimation** (embarrassed) You flatter me! And they do know 'what' Jess is, Hiei just doesn't particularly like her, so he refers to her as 'it'. That will be explained a bit more in the second half of this chapter, I think. Again, thank you so much!

**Sailor Elf **Ew! Please keep your eyeballs in your head!

**Kitsune Kit, bookworm0492, Noyesgirl **You guys review like every chapter. 8D Just wanted to let you know it's appreciated!

**crystalfeathers** I'm so glad you like Jess, I've really been working at making her likeable and not typical. I wanted her to be relatable. Constructive Crit. on Jess is one of my most favorite things to get, because she is, after all, what the fic is about. (smile) Thanks!


End file.
